


the reason i breath is you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Deaf Character, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Medication, Multi, Pining, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sickness, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Smut, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, batten disease, bokuroo is brotp, bokuto is an owl in love, daibokuroo work at a coffee shop, dying characer, i like to make them funny to make up for all the angst, oikawa is a dork, pianoist bokuto koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keiji Akaashi was diagnosed with Batten Disease at age 13 giving him god knows how much longer to live. Akaashi didn’t intend to live, nor did he really want to. He couldn’t have cared less if he were to die that day. But he still knew that he had to be strong, for the sake of his parents, and little friends that knew he existed. He took his daily prescription medicine for the doctors, went to school for the education he had left, went to weekly visits with the neurologist to see how dead he was. But the worst thing was. The silence he heard his whole entire life, he was deaf. He couldn’t hear anything but the occasional buzz of sounds, that except for one sound the fluttering music coming out the violin. It didn’t matter whether he sounded bad, he couldn’t hear it. His mom handed him an instrument in the hopes that he wouldn’t live in darkness.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`akaashi is a violinist and bokuto is a pianist and their paths cross changing everything(story currently on semi-hiatus) - will return to soon!





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first series and dont mind some of the typos!

Every day for him was like a timer, his life was being counted down slowly, only to stop. That’s it, there would be nothing left for him. He felt unneeded. Unwanted. Lonely. Every single burning desire and hatred would be saved for this world and the next. His brain felt like it was about to melt in any given second. Every breath of insanity that powered him to live was being taken away. He felt frustrated, powerless. What was my purpose to living? He found himself often asking himself.  
Keiji Akaashi was diagnosed with Batten Disease at age 13 giving him god knows how much longer to live. Akaashi didn’t intend to live, nor did he really want to. He couldn’t have cared less if he were to die that day. But he still knew that he had to be strong, for the sake of his parents, and little friends that knew he existed. He took his daily prescription medicine for the doctors, went to school for the education he had left, went to weekly visits with the neurologist to see how dead he was. But the worst thing was. The silence he heard his whole entire life, he was deaf. He couldn’t hear anything but the occasional buzz of sounds, that except for one sound the fluttering music coming out the violin. It didn’t matter whether he sounded bad, he couldn’t hear it. His mom handed him an instrument in the hopes that he wouldn’t live in darkness.  
He always thought that he’d live in the darkness but then a gold spark of energy cleared the darkness and changed everything.


	2. first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi's first day at Tokyo school of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys sorry for the first chapter it was so short so i hope this will make up for it, for those who don't know what Batten disease I'll explain what it is, and how it's impacting akaashi. but for now, enjoy the first chapter!  
> and fyi-- since akaashi is deaf, the most of his conversation is through sign language or very limited dialouge so it will be still in quotation marks, but really conversation will be bold just as a heads up!
> 
> ENJOYY

Every day was a routine, it was simple he was assigned to it since he was 13. When he woke up, he'd fix the blanket from his futon, brush his teeth, and take a shower. But today this routine was different. Today, he was officially a freshman of Tokyo College of Music. So instead of wearing the uniform of fukurodani academy, his old high school, he wore jeans and a loose cardigan. Akaashi Reiko, his older sister took him out to shop for new clothes, as much as he obliged, his mother had chided that he should.

He went to the bathroom as he fixed his wild mane of black hair on his forehead. He grabbed his brown leather messenger bag and violin case. He always took it everywhere, he never knew if inspiration would strike. He walked downstairs to be greeted by his parents and older sister fixing breakfast. He sat and was met with a waving smell of miso soup and rice. He opened his mouth and began stuffing his mouth. When he was little he was always being teased for having a big appetite, yet never gaining a single pound more.

When he finished he went to the dishwasher to scrub his dishes and laid them on the mat. Akaashi felt a tap on the shoulder.  
¨ You ready to go?” Reiko signed. He nodded and slipped his loafers on at the genkan.

¨love you, be safe!” his mom said. A faint smile on her face, her wrinkles slightly creasing. In the car, he was handed his medication and a bottle of water. He stiffly swallowed and took a gulp of the liquid easily sliding the pill down his throat. The bottle rattled from his hand as he suddenly started to shake, the water accidentally dribbling down his hand. Reiko, unfazed by this action as she handed him napkins and he cleaned himself. The trip to the university took a while, as they started nearing into the city. Silently, he gripped the handle of his case.

  
¨ **Rei-ko** ….”

he started to say. He gasped for air. His stomach churning, and his knee started to bounce uncontrollably. His sister flashed a sign of worry, as he caressed the inside of his palm, grazing it as he begins to calm down and he became unblurred.

  
When he was little, he had a habit of going to a frenzy, and Reiko would touch his palm, not only a mechanism for him to calm down but as a sign to let him know she was there. During those times where he would´ve given up. The jitters loosened up and the buzzing decreased. Finally, they stopped. She pulled her car aside into an empty parking lot nearby. Reiko climbed and walked around to the other side to help him out, his joints stiffening. When he was in high school, he played volleyball, but then he was resigned to bed majority of the time due to his body stopped moving for one whole day. It was frightening, the idea of never walking.

  
¨ do you need your crutches?”

Reiko had asked him, but he simply waved her off, he didn't want to feel anymore crippled and broken as he was already. But to his irritation, she took his case. A smirk was placed on her face as they walked together to the doors. He looked up, the building it was big, and had glass wrapped around the exterior.

  
A flock of students was flurrying in and out of the university, and suddenly he felt flushed, adjusting the strap on his bag. They walked up to the nearest desk and a lady with a sweet smile and glasses looked up from her monitor. Her mouth opened as he heard something about applications and forms. But he saw her gaze directly to him meaning that she was asking him. He looked away, to the surroundings near him. Then Reiko patted him on the back as she took over. He looked back to her face slightly frowning, but turned into a face he saw many times.

  
Pity.

  
His sister turned to him, “ she’ll take you around, and you’ll meet your guide for the semester.”

Then panic began to register him, as he began to shake wildly and clung to her. Small pats on the back, helped but he saw people notice making him clinch harder.  
“Be brave, keiji, you will be amazing.” she let and go and signed. Reiko handed him his case and gave one last wave leaving him in the dust. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned the lady mouthed something that sounded like follow me. He walked behind her in small paced steps. They stopped at an office labeled administration office.

Another lady, standing up when she saw the appearance of her co-worker, she was short and stuttering when the front desk who name he noticed was Kiyoko. Kiyoko talked to her more a couple seconds as the blonde rushed the drawers to grab a folder. He saw it was marked by his name. She warmly, handed it to him, and scribbled someone a post-it note and stuck it to the folder.

  
**_I’m dearly sorry Akaashi-kun for the lack of communication but your guide will be coming in a couple of minutes and I must be off, it was nice to meet you and I hope you have a good year._**

He smiled, because how could he not to such a kind woman. And briskly, Kiyoko was gone. He took a seat in of the chairs, they were slightly uncomfortable. He kept on shifting unable to be comfy, so he decided to stand and pulled out his phone. On the lock screen where multiple messages from his family, but a couple from the old friends he managed to maintain- even with speech and communication issues, they all accepting of him and even were happy when he told them that he was going to one of the best schools in Tokyo for music. He continued to shuffle through them when he saw a new one sent 2 minutes ago from Reiko.

  
~~  **Onee-chan** : have fun lil Keiji, make sure to visit me on the weekend!:)~~ he smiled and typed back wishing her well on the opening of her new bakery that she recently managed. A dark shadow came towards him as he looked up. A man, most likely about only a year older than him with gray hair and warm hazel eyes, he also noticed a mole on his cheek. On a name tag read Sugawara Koushi. A warm smile was graced with his presence he stook out his hand for a shake and limply he did, but was greeted with a firm grip.

  
“ **He-tour-guide-schedule**.” was what he caught in a rush of words he tried to distinguish. His father had suggested that he try to learn to lip read, and he could manage to catch only half of the sentence.  
Then he noticed Sugawara staring, and he ran his hands over the hearing aid that rested in his ear, tugging on it self-consciously. He expected for him to give some look of pity, or disappointment but instead, his smile grew.

  
He signed. “Akaashi, nice to meet you I’ll be your guide, I hope we can get along!” his movements seemed snappy and quick like he knew what he was saying but was too excited. But this was a shock to him, he replied, surprised

  
“You know sign language? Are you also…” he shyly points to his ear.” and he to his embarrassment he shakes his head.  
“I took a couple of classes in high school, I have a niece who’s partially deaf, so I wanted to learn just for fun too.” they started walking down the hall and up the elevator the conversation was simple and light. Akaashi told him about his old school and family and in return, Suga- who insisted that he ‘call’ him that chatted about his volleyball team which what they had in common and about the class he was taking.

  
“I want to be a music teacher, so I’m taking a teaching course.” it suited him a lot. Someone as nice as him would be perfect for the job. Then the topic fell on his own career, as he tightened his grip on the case.  
“ i’ve been playing since I was 7, and I’ve attended minor competitions..” Suga nodded and then asked why he decided to play the instrument. He couldn’t tell him the real reason so he lied.

  
“It just sounded interesting.” that’s when the conversation dialed back, and they grew on track. He showed all the classrooms and asked for his class schedule. He pulled out his folder that he’d put in his bag and handed it to him. Then delightfully pointed out the classes they shared, which made him relieved that he wouldn’t be alone all the time. Most of the non-music related classes were high-level, ever since grade school, he’s always been one step higher than his classmates. They always thought he was cheating, called him a liar, saying a deaf and disabled person couldn’t deserve this good grades. Even the teacher was unsure what to do.  
When he showed him the music room, he told him that it was open 24 hours and the students had all access to it. He smiled.

  
“ next is the dorms… are you staying with a roommate?”

he nodded and looked at the name, Oikawa Tooru, it said. When Suga saw, he coughed and looked amused. They walked out and down the street, to the set of apartment complexes. They were less modern than the university itself. He told him his room number, his dad mentioned that his acquired furniture and things were already delivered to his room. Before they entered, Suga stopped him, and Akaashi stared at him in confusion, and in a rushing manner he signed, “ Oikawa can be a little-” but he never finished when the door was yanked open, and tall lean man, with a cowlick perfectly arranged and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt and cargo pants welcomed them.

  
“ **Suga-chan! What a surprise visit how sweet**!” he lip read, his mouth was slower being able to read easier. Then the man he assumed was Oikawa and his new roommate tilted his head quizzically. He held his gaze, as if he was analyzing him before opening his mouth.  
But then an unsettling chill, swept on his body as he started shaking, Oh no…. He hated when this happened. The pain from his head was becoming unbearable. He felt his knees shake like jelly, as he collapsed.

  
He expected to hear shouts and panicking voices.

  
But instead, it was silent. The silence that he’d grown to hear. It silenced him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellOO!! ok for those who don't know what batten disease is, it a rare brain disease that affects communication and brain, you usually devolop it at a younger age but akaashi's case is different and is fatal around the late twenties( so i cant say anything else without spoiling it ;)
> 
> and to add on, he is deaf, meaning he can hear certain sounds and noises but silent about 95% of the time. but he learned to lip read which helps with communication
> 
> don't worry if u haven't seen our bokuto yet, he'll come.......(turns evil)  
> PS did you notice any characters that you recognize....
> 
>  
> 
> next up: OIKAWA and the trouble of first day classes.


	3. second encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi meets the iwaoi pair and classroom troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you start reading.. id like to warn that there is something that may be triggering to you throughout the chapter and major extensive cases of bullying and harassment, as a forewarning.  
> but on the bright side- a lovely surprise will show uppp !!
> 
> without do, please enjoy the second chapter!
> 
> PS. LOOK ME WITH TRIPLE UPDATE I FEEL SO PROUD

Akaashi Keiji was different from the day he was born. They were many problems and he was a dangerous and a risky delivery. It was a miracle that he was even alive. When he came out to the white world, it was bright. He weighed at 2 pounds, to his dismay till today he resembled his mother with her untamed black stellar hair, and feminine features, making always mistaken for a girl, but also granted his father’s, slanted emerald-forest eyes. As he grew older, he was always alone. Reiko being a good 5-6 older than him, they never really bonded together as siblings. He read, played with his stuffed animals,  and colored in coloring books like any normal toddler, except there was something odd in this picture. He never spoke, it started when he was 3 and was laying in the living room while his sister was in the room nearby and his mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Akaashi was occupied with his entertainment when his mother called him, but no shifting noise. So she frowned and called louder. Then finally, she stepped out to see him still concentrating on drawing. She moved closer and crouched down to knee level.

“Keiji?” she reached over to his shoulder, patting it gently. Then he shook, and turned around, his mouth open, a 0 shape as he started to tremble. Tears started to pour from his eyes, he ran and head to his sister's room, who looked at him annoyed until she saw her baby brother’s face and cradled him in his arms. The Akaashi family became aware of the small quirks that their son had developed, unable to hear him being called repeatedly was a major one. Noises rarely affected him, so that week they took him to the family physician.

_Deaf._

Soon enough they grew accustomed to the difficulties that he had and supported throughout it all. They brought him hearing aids, which did help indeed, but only to a certain extent. And with problems came school and bullies. They would do crude things to him. Somedays they ’d take his papers or supplies, steal his lunch, or one day.

It was raining, and they had indoor recess, Akaashi, sitting on his desk was reading his sign language book. Of course, he had no knowledge of what was happening behind him. A group of boys snuck up and then all the sudden ripped out his hearing aids from his ear. He stood rigid as pain shocked through his body. A chortled scream came out of him. He was impulsed to cover his ears and he felt wet substance on his palm as he panicked. Red stained his hands. Then he uncontrollably started to shake.

 **“Teacher-call”**  they were voices running all in his head his brain and body started to shut down and fell into a great abyss.

 

But that was six years ago since then his hearing aids were never touched again. They were a fortune after all.

Six years ago, that accident came with a price. The aftermath of his seizure was a symptom of a rare fatal disease. Batten disease. They told him that he unlucky to develop it at a later stage, he’d most likely only live to his twenties if any phenomenon happened to save his life. But in all honesty, he wasn’t sad, sad like his parents when he heard the news. Mad, mad like his father that there was no treatable cure. He felt like a burden.

Then he started to hear something. It was calling to him. He heard it when he young. A melody, so close he could reach it.

For his fourteenth birthday, he received a case, when he opened it, there lay a violin. It was burnt umber and smelled like pink carnations. He loved that smell. There was some argument about the decision but this mother thought it was best to company him.  He played it all day long, they even built a studio for him that was soundproof, just to make it easier for guests. Guests, they always that it was peculiar that their son was never around. Only surrounded by music sheets and pills. That was the only method of keeping him on the brink of insanity.

 

**************************************

He felt a stab of pain, the first he felt was a hand, it clasped to his. He opened his eyes, blinking several times before registering where he was. He looked to his right to see his moving boxes and studio desk. His keyboard and sheet stand stood adjacent. He must be in his bed, he his left, where a bouquet of flowers, and onigiri. He licked his lips as his stomach rumbled.

When was the last time he had eaten? Finally, he looked to his left to see a sleeping Suga, his halo of gray hair circling around his head. He must be an angel, then a piercing feel shot through his head. Lightly, without waking up his sleeping figure he padded out his bedroom. Onigiri and his phone in each he stumbled to a clearing which he assumed was the living room.

Immediately, his face was dusted pink. He could make out two figures standing side by side on the marble counter some feet away from where he stood. One, he could recognize as Oikawa, so was in an intimate process of chomping the guy’s face off. He was about to back away when he rammed his foot into the couch, causing him to hiss and the two people jumping off each other.  The shorter one was blushing furiously and saying some not so nice words. But Akaashi could’ve sworn he heard Oikawa purring? In light laughing, as he said something that Akaashi wasn’t able to catch.

Damn Oikawa you said no one was home! ” now he heard and he steamed in embarrassment. His feet knocking into each other, nervous . His voice was a little gruff making it harder to lip read. He seemed only shorter by a couple centimeters of Oikawa and had spiky hair and tan skin. His muscles gleamed underneath his windbreaker jacket that said _Aoba Johsai._ Volleyball maybe? The expression on his face told him that he wasn’t angry but more flustered. Oikawa walked in his direction, until he was right in front of him, making direct contact. It was something he felt pressured under.

“Keiji-chan, I don’t believe we met after the incident, nice for the formal introduction.” he said it clear and slowly, making akaashi surprisingly being able to hear most of what he said.

But Keij-chan? What name was that? He was about to open his mouth, but Oikawa had held a hand in dismissal. He pulled out his phone and boisterously his fingers were flying on the keyboard. Suddenly he felt a vibration and a flash in his hand, as bewildered he opened it to read a message.

~~from **Oikawa Tooru** : keiji-chan, how fortunate I introduce myself in such a improper manner, at that he rolled his eyes and looked up to see Oikawa flash a peace sign and he continued to read; ~~ welcome to our dorm, as you saw ur room has been set for the most part, and the fridge is here anytime- I’ll do groceries so if u want anything preferred tell me. I hope we can get along ;)~~ oikawa seems earnest, he thinks so.

~~ to **Oikawa Tooru** : thank you, I’m grateful for your help, do you know where my violin is?~~ his heart quickened as he remembered dropping his violin when he collapsed. But to  his relief oikawa walked away and came back to hand it to him. he was about to walk back to to his room to eat in peace, but a strong hand paused him as Oikawa motioned for him to sit. He shrugged and straddled himself to a black chair giving an outlook of the T.V and the large window looking down on the campus. Finally, akaashi decided to survey his dorm. It was pretty, elegant but simple furniture all over the room. Mixed and matched utensils and china ware filling the glassed shelves. Books standing on the bar near the television. He placed his plate on the counter. He began to eat, when he realized he hadn’t offered any and was rudely in front of the people watching him. He slid the plate but they both kindly rejected , so delightfully he eat, filling his belly. When he finished, he moved to rinse the plate but they both leaped to take the plate, he felt like a little kid and frowned shaking his head at his roommates and the- who was the other person in his dorm? He assumed they had a close relation given by the looks they gave each other.

“ **Na-me…”** he murmured. Then quickly shoved his hands over his mouth sheepishly. His voice felt high and squeaky. The spiky-haired rose his eyebrows quizzically but Oikawa caught on and clapped his hands in excitement

“This is Iwaizumi Hajime, my boyfriend.” he said slowly. And steadily he stuck his hand out for a handshake which he grabbed and smiled mildly, as if he wasn’t used to smiling. They let go and it was still. Then he felt a loud noise and he winced as he saw a scurrying gray head who saw was Suga fumbling with his coat.

“I’m so sorry Akaashi-kun, you were asleep for a while and then I fell asleep! And I was supposed to show you to your first class.” he signed quickly. He nodded remembering that he had his first class was Physics. He turned to see Iwaizumi asking Oikawa, and he assumed for the reason that Suga was using sign language. His expression changed from surprise to a wavering smile. He sighed, he didn’t think he was a freak.  He asked to change into a pair of joggers and his fukurodani academy practice shirt, throwing on a jacket for the chilly weather. On his way, he filled his bag with his supplies that he’d already prepared for each course.

Before he forgot, he grabbed his case and rushed out. All together they all headed back to the main campus and took the escalator to the science lab in room 2003. At the sound of the door, students and the teacher looked up, the teacher, an older woman with short pearl hair narrowed her eyes at the tardy rookies.

“You’re late.” frowning before realizing who she was talking to. Then her face lifting and Suga andOikawaa bowed in respect and a pat on the back signaled that he follow.

“Aoyama-sensei, were dearly sorry for the late disturbance- I was showing my underclassmen the ropes and was late.” she stared at him and glared.

“Year?”

“ **Second** ,” he said weakly. His Japanese had gotten weaker over the years. The class filled with laughter and giggles as he felt himself to shake. But he sensed a hand rubbing his palm, reassuring.

“Sensei, would you come outside?” Suga said politely and she nodded leaving Oikawa and Akaashi melting under the spotlight. Iwaizumi had stopped at another floor for his class. The girls were screaming and the buzzing was getting louder, but he still heard the whispers.

“ **Oikawa-senpai? who's the boy with you?** ” one of them asked, he lip-read but the remark sounded bitchy then curious. But he stepped forward, shielding Akaashi.

“ **This is my roommate, keiji-chan, he’s very shy so girls no teasing**.” he heard small murmurs and then finally Suga came back in with Aoyama-sensei and she turned to smile. Suga signed for him to follow. They all lead him to the second row of lab desks.

The class seemed easy, the course, he took a bit in high school and was the required subjects he had to take. He was happy to have Suga translate, he was able to lip read and tell what she saying every few sentences and her writing things down helped. But he felt like that favor was one on Suga’s part. He felt tapping on his shoulder several times when he turned around the girls were giggling, and they pointed to his ears. He nodded and then all the sudden a loud blow reached his ear. He shuddered and dropped his pencil, making a loud noise. They all the stared, and oikawa glared at the pair of girls behind causing them to stop.

By the time class was over, it was late and people were gathering after class to make plans. He finished what he was writing and looked up to see the girls from before. He looked around for help, but they were both talking to the teacher, he assumed that it was about akaashi. He swallowed and acted like he didn’t notice them. So they leaned and whispered

“You have hearing aids, why can’t you hear normally?”  he hated that question, it was asked often and never answered, it was annoying.

“You  can’t so get out here, freak.” she spit in his face, and walked away, leaving him shaken. His knees began to felt wobbly as he stood up and began collecting his things. He rushed past the two upperclassmen who were trying to run after him. He turned the corner, almost running into a group of people, maybe he could find somewhere quiet, he had to calm down. His spasm growing.

He stopped to ask a student.

“ **Music-room?** ” they stared at him weirdly but not unkindly pointed to the direction of the designated space. He ran past and down the hall to his right and skidded to see the room filled with instruments, a grand piano in the middle. He grabbed the nearest stand and unlocked his case. He unscrew the bow hair to the right feeling, and used the rosin to rub along the hair.

Then he started to play, the notes flowing from his head and onto the strings, he started to rock himself to the vibrations, then akaashi played faster the adrenaline gushing down his body, he felt in control. He slowed the tempo down and wrapped into a finish.

Sweat was pouring down his face, as he wiped and was about to begin a new song, when a boom shattered his serenity. He jumped and turned around to notice a lingering silhouette leaning against the doorframe of the entrance. He wondered how long the person had stood there. He disliked being watched. The figure stepped further in and he saw his unusual looks. His salt and pepper hair propped up was stark against the sun setting, he was dressed quite oddly for colder weather. Khakis and a pullover that said _Keio University_. He had one of those expensive earbuds that don’t have a cord. His cheeks were colored, meaning he must’ve been on a run or outside. How was he not cold, especially  without a coat? Regardless, the most intriguing thing about the mysterious man was his eyes.

A golden tint with yellow and black, the reflection of the sun peering into his pupils.

_They were beautiful._

“ **Beautiful** ” his voice was low- but sounded pretty and had a nice tone to it, and he could hear it perfect perfectly.  But came from the golden eyed man and quickly without a word he grabbed his things and ran off, ducking under his large physique. He managed to speed fast him and to the corridors.

 _Beautiful._ He heard that voice again, and his heart thumped. He never felt that way before, was it to him and the music? He had no clue.

For some reason, he felt drawn to this mysterious handsome stranger and he planned to never find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did y think?? how is the handsome stranger? any guesses? and as a side note, this chapter just explains some of akaashi's childhood, as a filler. I'd also like to point out that NONE of these scenarios are acceptable you could treat people with the same account of respect no matter who they are or what they look like!
> 
> any predictions? also, I love me some IWAOI i wanted to make Oikawa the flirtatious and righteous roommate so you'll be getting more of the pretty setter and protect akaashi squad!
> 
> don't be afraid to comment and give suggestions i always love those they help encourage me !


	4. third encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto finds more about the mysterious stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO im back! and yes this is from bokuto's pov so well be hearing more about his past and connections.  
> i hope you enjoy!

 

Bokuto Kotarou liked to call himself simple. No cutting corners, being wholesome and true, that’s what he was all about.

The 19-year-old Varsity volleyball star was friendly and bright. He loved volleyball-but had another profession.

He remembered when he was 13, his family was invited to a piano concert. At first, his juvenile mind was off and around bored, and was forced to a stuffy suit that he constantly kept squirming in. Then all the sudden, the lights turned dim and the audience became quiet. His mother had told that a famous musician only a year younger than him had made a big debut. The red crimson curtain tore apart in a grand gesture. There stood a boy, she was right the boy didn’t seem much younger than him, he lifted up the brown instrument and then started to play.

It was vivid, when he lifted what he believed was called the bow from what his family pointed out to him, told him he was playing the _violin._

It was as if a story was being told, the sound so uplifting, as if a calm before the storm. So many feelings, they began to wound up inside of him. Never did his eyes leave him, his fingers gracefully moving along the strings with the bow. Music filled the theatre.

Then it was over, as the prodigious boy played the final note. An erupt of applauses wave in, people are standing up as they beam in surprise and excitement. But Bokuto sat there, his eyes gaping, he saw something. The boy had something in his ear but shook off the thought

_Must just be an earpiece for the stage._

The boy bowed and walked off the stage, stiffly as it was a robotic move.

But before the mystery violinist officially left the stage, he saw them. Those eyes. They were breathtaking. A lush rainforest color that made his heart accelerate in anticipation.

In the car on the way back from the performance, Bokuto was thinking, deep in thought until he finally made the decision.

“I wanna play the piano!” he exclaimed. Yes, that instrument he’d seen it in the performance before it sounded like the violin. His family laughed, before realizing that he was being serious. They gulped at this being one of his antics, where he’d be absorbed into one thing only a week later find something more interesting.

So there it started, his music career he practiced and practiced with his evil Russian teacher who always scolded him but meant well. He was determined to master this. He often found himself spending long nights, sleeping against the piano- he convinced his parents to buy his very own, it a simple keyboard but was Bokuto’s prized possession to him. His fingers wrapped in bandages from all the splinters and stiff joints, but he loved it, the feeling of being free. Being free was as close as it got to playing volleyball. That was his second favorite thing, he was compassionate about and was even offered a scholarship to Keio University, but he had to a choice in his third year of high school.

There for a while, he found all hope was gone.

He would be forced to either go to Keio University to play in the big leagues or go to Tokyo School of Music, where he could play the piano of his dreams. He hated choosing and didn’t know what to do, that was until his brother,  Kaito suggested that he ask both universities for compromise. He would play on a full scholarship and take the required classes for any regular student at Keio but have the ability to take courses for music at TSM.

He was the second year in Keio University when he saw him again.

 

*********************************************

“I swear it was him! Those eyes! I’d know them from everywhere!” Bokuto launches himself on his roommate's bed, immediately after seeing that boy. He was running along the track field of Keio when he found himself at the music school. He had remembered that Oikawa was in a similar situation, so he originally was set to go looking for him.

But it was the music, it lured him of course; like a sailor being captivated by a siren. It leads his feet to the third floor. Then he stopped. He saw him, he remembered him crystal clear.

“Bro, I believe you... But…” he trailed off, and Bokuto wilted in distress at the sight of Kuroo Tetsurou, his Brotp not believing him. So he wailed like a five year old, but kuroo only rolled his eyes and patted him on the back.

“Ok, but are you sure it just happened to be a good like-alike I mean you saw him what? Five years ago? People can change.” he pointed out to drooping hair man. No, he shook his head in frustration, he could recall those eyes anywhere. He looked so peacefully while he was playing.

“Kuroooo, and the thing is that I think I scared the shit out him, he looked so afraid. Fuck!” he pulled his hair. He had to see him again, even if it meant meant begging his annoying teammate for information.”

“Why don’t you ask Oikawa tomorrow at practice? Better yet, don’t you have a class together you can ask him then?” Bokuto’s face lightened. He bounced up and down in excitement, giving his bro a good squeeze before releasing and waltzing to his own room. He scrambled to brush his teeth and prepare for tomorrow. He heard kuroo’s voice lingering in the hallway but he was too busy.

“Bokuto, what happened to watching The Good, the bad and Ugly?” but when he saw his sleeping body already snoozing in the cushion, he stopped, and laughed and retreated to his own room.

 

The next morning, Bokuto was moving fast, he ate his breakfast and dressed for comfort. He wore his trademark varsity jacket and changed into snazzy denim ripped jeans. To top it he wore his favorite baseball cap.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, he felt confident, like he could conquer anything! He grabbed his gym bag, and sheet music shoving it in his bag. He raced out of the door, saying bye to his still bed-headed asleep roomie. Waiting outside was Ao- she was sleek black, with gold strikes along the bottom. Kaito gave it to him as a parting gift for college, and now he treasured like one of his own. He swung his legs on the body of the motorcycle and sped out down the lanes. Luckily, it was early in the morning- so there was not much traffic, he plugged his earbuds in and sped faster. He finally parks in the empty parking spot not too far off the campus. He walked up the steps and pulled out the schedule that he’d received in the mail over the summer.

 **Performance -** _8: 00,_ it read. He checked his watch reading 7:50. 10 minutes early. He bounded up the stairs, instead of taking the elevators, knowing that Coach would scold them for being too lazy. Finally, he found the door, and slide the door open. It was empty, meaning he was the first student in here. The amphitheater was pretty large, a row of curved seats surrounded the middle. He started to tap his feet, impatiently to a pop song he’d heard in his shuffle playlist.

Five minutes later students began filing in. He knew that Oikawa was taking this class for sure. Where was he?

Then he saw his brown coiffure, he was talking lightly. By his side was a gray-haired kind-faced: who he recognized as Sugawara, the man always came by to see Daichi practice every couple of days a week. He gesturing something with his hands. _Is he excited?_ he questioned.

Oh. he saw him again. He felt his face turn as he ducked down. A chirpy voice called out to him.

“ **Yoo-hoo Kou-chan, I see you!** ” damn Oikawa. He starts waltzing up the stairs to the row that Bokuto was in.

“ **Oikawa, Suga** …” he trailed off, he didn’t remember being less confident.

It was him. The boy from yesterday, the boy from 6 years ago. He was there right in front of him, in the flesh. His eyes, they were as bright as ever. He stood by Suga, clinging to himself. His eyes shifting to the sight of Suga grasping at the boy’s hand.

 _Where they? No, he’s with Daichi…._ He became confused.

“ **Silly me, let me introduce you to my prodigious roommate, this is Akaashi Keiji. A first year**.” he points to him. Keji, that sounded nice, he wouldn’t what it sound like when he-- no stupid thoughts BEGONE. He shook his head.

He reached his hand to shake Akaashi’s. He noticed that his skin was very pale, like a ghost. Slowly, Akaashi shook his, he felt his hands shaking.

“ **Are you ok? Your hands are shaking,”** he asked. Yet they felt warm like he could cling to them forever. He felt a tug as the warmth went away.

“ **Tell him he means no harm,** ” Oikawa instructed Suga and he nodded.

He started to use his fingers to sign something.

 _Sign language?_ He knew Suga had taken it in high school for fun, and to help a relative. But why would he use it to him?

Then it all came together, the pieces of the mysterious puzzle.

He was wearing hearing aids.

Why he ran away when Bokuto had startled him yesterday.

Why he hadn’t paid attention to the audience that day of their first encounter.

It made sense, Akaashi Keiji the violinist was deaf. But didn’t explain his shaking and his weird movements. Was he sick?

He felt like a total douchebag. But then his brain light up with an idea. He remembered going with Suga to one of his classes. He only could bring up a few simple words and phrases but he felt totally shitty

“Forgive me.” he tried signing. And he thought he did well, but maybe he thought he had offended him. That was until Akaashi started laughing.

It was the most beautiful laugh he’d ever heard, it rang throughout the whole class, causing some confusing stares around the room. Suddenly, he clamped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughs. It sounded just like his music. He signed something but he didn’t know what he said so he looked to Suga for help, who was laughing lightly.

“ **Oh my, Bokuto… do you know what you said**?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“ **Forgive me?** ” he gulped. Crap.

“ **You said, will you marry me? Bokuto…** ” then all the heat came rushing to his face.

He should’ve paid more attention to what he was signing.

Oikawa whistled.

“ **The owl does have moves, look you little Koutarou**.” he flashed him a look telling him he meant trouble. But before he give him a retort back.

The bell rang and the teacher called for their attention. Oikawa sat on his left and Suga sat opposite with Akaashi beside him. He assumed it was for interpretation purposes but he noticed Suga rarely helping him.

Bokuto found himself staring at him, the sun was lighting up the room, reflecting on his skin. It looked soft and the nape of his hair seemed soft. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands through his hair. Would it be soft? His eyelashes were fluttering looking stark against the contrast of his skin. He was scribbling something in his notebook, his eyes focused on the lesson.

He seemed ethereal.

Not real.

He groaned and banged his head on the desk.

Bokuto Kotarou was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? did u see any bokuroo interaction MY BROTP 4EVER!
> 
> a pining bokuto is the best dont u think?
> 
> next up: well be backt to akaashi's pov and more interactions with our bokuaka!


	5. fourth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I believe that Suga is his guide, from what he told me he’s an interesting one.” he chuckles.   
>  “ yes, he has the most prettiest eyes ever, their green and his hands are so warm!” he rattles along and Kuroo snorts.   
>  “Bro what are you a pervert, didn’t you meet him only twice?” Bokuto’s faces turns beet red and Kuroo starts laughing.   
>  He begins to wither, and a quiet voice interrupts his sorrow.   
>  “Bokuto, he has green eyes you said…. I ran into him on my way here he seems nice.”   
> Kenma says without looking up from his phone. His voice impassive.   
>  “Right, see thank you- even Kenma’s agrees.” he gives a pointed look at Daichi who rubs his temples and raises his head in defeat.   
>  “Yes-but that’s not the poi-” but is stopped by Kuroo and gives him a glare. Who rolls his eyes and pats the back of his crestfallen friend.  
>  “Daichi’s just biased because he has only room for one person in his heart.” he chants.   
>  “Why you.-” daichi started rolling his sleeves, prepared to smother the little idiot. But he never gets a chance when the door chimes, and they all act normally.   
>  “Lookie here, speak of the devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here's a new update, i hope u enjoy some more lil fluff and pining bokuto!
> 
> enjoy!

He felt like someone was burning a hole in his head, by staring so hard. Akaashi was concentrating on his notes, that Suga gratefully gave to him. Their first assignment was to create a composition with a theme. He pulled out his notebook starting jotting down the notes. He ached to try out the rhythm but he felt embarrassed. He could never tell if his played was good so he always looked for the reaction in the facial expression.

To see if they like it.

Or not. 

Akaashi kept on trying on to concentrate but he felt disturbed. By a loud awakening. 

What was his name? Oikawa had called him Kou-chan. But from what he could tell, Oikawa makes up nicknames for all his friends… he felt his heart pulsing faster than ever.

How could he get it to stop? He needed to concentrate on his work and having him here was distracting. Unfortunately, it’s not like he could go up to him and ask for him to go away. 

Instead, he found himself wandering off in his head, he wondered him more. 

Did he play a sport? Judging from this jacket, he must play for Keio University. At least he was wearing a coat unlike the time in the music room. How was he not cold? He clung to his big fur coat, a chill making him shiver. He felt a tap to his hand, as he looked to his side. Gold suns peering into his soul, he felt his chest flutter.  

So he recoiled. Bouncing back, knocking him back his head hitting the back the of seat, and pain blossomed. 

“ **Crap, my bad, are you hurt? We have to go to the infirmary.** ” his arm was being pulled harshly as he was brought up.

He saw Sugawara’s face laced with amusement and panic. 

“I’m ok, I’ll go with-” he pointed to the nameless clumsy person. He didn’t even know his name. He should probably ask. 

“Meet you after class?” suga signed backed and he nodded in confirmation. He hoisted his bag and went down to the teacher to get a pass. Luckily, he was nice enough to explain to the teacher what happened. Together, at a slow pace they walked to the infirmary. When they arrived, they asked for an ice-pack and sat down. 

“ **Your case.”** he handed the case to him. He grabbed it unsteadily, almost losing his balance. He felt hands wrap around his waist, holding him down. Akaashi was pink, and sweat was trickling down his face in humility. They latched apart, and sat down in silence. Fortunately, no one was in the office at the time, except for the nurse who returned back and handed him the ice-pack. 

“come-back----” he lip read but she was too past and scurried away, moving along to another patient. 

They started walking back, when he felt a vibration making him jump. 

“ **Bell** .” he pointed to the ceiling as people came spilling out of classes. 

“ **Thank you.** ” he said. His voice sounded high-pitch and he shut his mouth immediately. But he sees him only smile. 

“ **Bokuto Kotarou** .” he says suddenly. He raises his eyebrows.

“ **My name.** ” he adds. 

_ Bokuto Kotarou.  _

“ **Nice to know, see you later** .” he waves, and Bokuto opens his mouth, but closes and stuffs his hands into his pocket walking away. 

He looks at his schedule for his second class, reading not for another hour. 

So he decides to head back into the dorm. Suddenly, a large pack of wind nearly knocks him over as he fails to notice that he knocked someone down. He rushes to help the fallen figure. A phone which he assumed was theirs on the floor as he picks it up. He finally notices who he ran into. Their bleached blond hair falling over their hair, covering their eyes. 

A pretty golden, slitted like a cat. 

“ **Sorry** …” he mumbled, and handed them their phone. Which they gracefully took and tucked into their coat pocket. 

“It’s fine, I-wasn’t- looking.” he lip read. He nodded and smiled wryly. With one last glance, they resumed walking their paths. He opened his door, and he to his relief it was empty. He set his case down and sighed. His muscles starting to strain. He should probably do more stretches like his physical therapist recommended. He was about to change when he sensed his phone buzz. He reached into his jacket and turned it on. 

~~ **from oikawa tooru :** we didn’t see you after class.  Let’s meet at starbucks before class starts. Suga will be there. We'll take you to your next class. :0

He was craving coffee at 11:00 in the morning. 

~~ **to Oikawa Tooru :** sounds good send me the address? 

With a smiley face, he sent the address which was surprisingly, only a couple minutes away from the school. It was walking distance, he sighed at the exhaustion and heaved out of the door, bringing an umbrella on the way out of locking the door behind him. The raining was slightly heavy, but he enjoyed it. Always have, the settle noise of the rain pouring. But he hated the thunder and lightning. It gave him chills and left him gasping for air. Usually, Keiko would be there to help him but it would be selfish of him to call her for something so childish. 

Akaashi stopped at the starbucks, that the GPS lead him to. Outside the door, Oikawa and Suga wave to him and they  open the door, and finds himself an unexpected surprise. 

                                                                                 ***************************************

Meanwhile, Bokuto was having a crisis. 

“ **I’m so stupid Kuroo I should’ve asked him to come with me** .” he groaned in sadness. His shift at starbucks with Kuroo was about to end. When he first came here last year, he needed money and he was happy at the hire of new baristas. This starbucks was the few main stores nearby and closest to either campuses. 

“ **Did you learn his name at least? Considering you did nearly give the poor guy a concussion** ?” Kuroo inquired, squirting cream onto a customer’s drink before sliding it to the pick-up area. 

“ **Yes, his name is Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. He’s perfect bro** !” he shouted, causing nosy glares from students nearby. 

“ **Bokuto, did you say Akaashi?** ” a new voice pipes up. They turn to see Daichi hulling coffee beans into the mixture. 

“ **Yah, why** ?” he sat up. 

“ **I believe that Suga is his guide, from what he told me he’s an interesting one.** ” he chuckles. 

“ **yes, he has the most prettiest eyes ever, their green and his hands are so warm!”** he rattles along and Kuroo snorts. 

“ **Bro, what are you a pervert, didn’t you meet him only twice?** ” Bokuto’s faces turns beet red and Kuroo starts laughing. 

He begins to wither, and a quiet voice interrupts his sorrow. 

“ **Bokuto, he has green eyes you said…. I ran into him on my way here he seems nice** .” 

Kenma says without looking up from his phone. His voice impassive. 

“ **Right, see thank you- even Kenma’s agrees** .” he gives a pointed look at Daichi who rubs his temples and raises his head in defeat. 

“ **Yes-but that’s not the poi-** ” but is stopped by Kuroo and gives him a glare. Who rolls his eyes and pats the back of his crestfallen friend.

“ **Daichi’s just biased because he has only room for one person in his heart** .” he chants. 

“ **Why you.-”** daichi started rolling his sleeves, prepared to smother the little idiot. But he never gets a chance when the door chimes, and they all act normally. 

“ **Lookie here, speak of the devil** .” Kuroo announces and Bokuto raises his head slightly.

Suga, Oikawa walk in. Then he sees Akaash,  his umbrella closing causing rainsplatters to fall on his hair. 

“Now, now who are you calling a devil?” oikawa pouts, walking up to the cash register. Suga trailing behind giving Daichi a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek. Daichi sputters and Kuroo laughs at Daichi’s state.

Bokuto sees Akaashi and thinks it’s fate. Maybe destiny that their together.

Or some miracle like that.

So like an idiot, he waves and Akaashi mouths lifts halfway in greeting. 

They ask Akaashi what he wants. 

He signs something to Suga.

“A black roast.” Daichi nods and poised from the whole situation which makes Bokuto only assume that Suga told him about Akaashi. But he realizes that Kuroo is standing there quizcally as if he’s putting the pieces in conjunction. He turns to see Kenma watching him silently, his cat like eyes narrowed at the sight. 

Turning around to get the orders ready, Kuroo tugs him to the sides. 

“ **Our  musical stranger is…** ” his voice dies off, and looks up to Bokuto in question. He wanted Bokuto to fill the empty void. 

“ **Yes, he’s deaf, come on not so loud** .” he nods and sees Kuroo grin. So he grabs him and gives a serious look. 

“ **Don’t do anything stupid** .” the last thing he wanted was for Kuroo to do something embarrassing. 

“ **I won’t** !” he chimes and Bokuto reluctantly lets go and continues to makes his drink. Before walking over to deliver his order. He grabs a sharpie and corks the lid off, he scribbles a doodle of an owl. It would be cute and friendly. Right? He walks over to where he finds him. His body hunched over a computer, papers spread around him. A dark pair of glasses resting on his nose. His nose scrunched in concentration, and he looked cute. 

_ Shit. Did I really say that….  _ He set the piping hot coffee on an empty section of the table not covered by papers. He looked up, startled. And he felt bad for creeping on him. But he relaxes when he saw Bokuto. 

“ **What are you working on?** ” he asked. Remembering to talk slowly. 

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise up, and he wonders if he hadn’t heard him. 

He was about to repeat, when he heard him reply.

“ **My composition.** ”

Was this for class, it wasn’t due next class which wasn’t even until thursday, meaning he had three days. He always thought Suga was an angel, but Akaashi is an angel in disguise. 

“ **Could I hear it, I mean it’s not like I wanna cheat or steal your work, it’s just that I heard your music before and you're incredible.** ” oh no, he was rambling. Talking too fast, probably wouldn’t be able to understand so he trailed off, unsure. 

But Akaashi only only laughs lightly making him melt into the seat further. 

“  **I would, but it’s not complete and I don’t feel confident yet.** ” his words seemed shaky and chalky, and he shuttered.  He was about to ask him if he was ok, when Akaashi grabbed his coffee and took a long sip. He hissed, like he burned his tongue. 

Did Akaashi not like him, not feel uncomfortable around him? He ducked his head and stood up. He was about to turn around, a soft low voice stopped him. 

“ **But I - I can give you my number to tell you when I’m ready?** ” he felt like his heart would leap out of his throat if he spoke so he nodded and fished his phone out his pocket and made a new contact as he saw do the same. They swapped and he typed his number. He gave him his phone back and beamed so much he felt like he would explode. 

On the table hidden underneath, all the papers but visible to bokuto was an orange pill bottle, he was about to ask about it. He heard his name being called, and bowed in politeness. 

“ **Text you later.** ” he said coolly, however every bone in body wanted to scream and shout in victory, like he won the olympics. He glanced one more time before looking back and skipped to behind the bar. 

“Well, what happened lover boy?” Kuroo says hanging his arm around his shoulder, not fazed by the rude sobriquet. 

His eyes twinkled in excitement.

“ **A Lot of things Kuroo, and I think that’s a good thing** .” 

 

                                                                            ********************************************

Akaashi watched the bouncing barista walk away, he smiled slightly. 

That boy was contagious, as his mom would tell him. The type of person to a smile on everyone, no matter what. But that boy with the phone, he recognized him from the one he ran into, it’s shocking what a small world it was, he seemed to be a good friend of Bokuto. 

Yet that other friend of his. His bed-hair falling over his eyes, giving a lazy smile but it seemed like he was watching every move. It was chilling, the vibe he gave off. 

But Bokuto seemed so nice, that it was heartbreaking to see his smile falter. His head started pounded, and he massaged his temples. He grabbed the orange container and popped it open, shaking two pills out of the bottle. He took a sip of his beverage and swallowed the tablet. It went roughly down his throat, and he sighed. 

He was in deep, and he knew he’d regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh is this love at first sightt!!!! 
> 
> i love the thought of the third years together they are my favss
> 
> i think kenma and akaashi might get along they both have something in commmon. being a babysitter for their boyfriends :)
> 
> next chapter:   
> bokuto might score some more, and we finally get to hear bokuto play the piano!


	6. fifth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi has a small breakdown, and iwaoi comes to the rescue. + akaashi hears bokuto play for the first time= a new event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Monday everyone! i just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the kudos and hits that I've gotten over the past weeks they all really make me happy and motivate me to keep on writing. 
> 
> before you start it might be slightly triggering, a first proportion of the chapter akaashi experiences a breakdown. so if you ever have one, always reach out to someone, you might just need some to help you. 
> 
> also, we get a bit of OIKAWA'S POV (ps in the future ill say if there's a POV change) 
> 
> ENJOY this chapter I'm actually quite proud of it!

For the next couple days, they go by slow. One moment, he wanted to tear all the hair from his head in frustration, then the next he wanted to play all night long. That case happened often. He blamed Bokuto for all those problems, it was fault that he was like this. 

He felt moody and troubled. Luckily, he finally finishes his composition. They had a choice to choose the theme so he decided  Epiphany. He knew that he told Bokuto that he’d text him when he was ready, but he felt self-conscious.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he wrote the song for him. 

Akaashi had became compelled to honor it, maybe for their blossoming friendship.

Unless it was illusion, a picture being held up a wall, that would cash and send him spinning into reality. A thought popped into his head. What if he was only being friendly to him just out of condolence. That the poor broken 18 year old musician had no life ahead of him. He saw black dots threatening to blind him, and he blinked a bit, tears starting to fall. 

He looked outside, his window peering towards the city, he was thankful that Oikawa gave him the nice view. 

Oikawa and Suga, did they get put up with him? Forced to nice to him in fear he’d break.  His brain was being hammered, he grabbed his pills and swung out his desk chair. He took his phone and drew his bedroom door open and headed in the living room.

On the couch was Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the T.V with its brightness and covered his eyes to get away from the luminosity.

He heard his name being called, but he chooses to ignore and walked out the door. He let his legs lead him, it was midnight. No doubt that any stores would be opened now. He found himself sitting on a rusting bench, 10 minutes away from school. He moved his hands into his pockets. He was gulping for air, he skimmed his hands along his arms. The air was damp from the rain and the grass was wet, seemingly slippery. His fingers, cold from the chill numbly dialing the number. 

It rang and rang for a while before he heard a soft click and a ‘hell’

The voice sounded tired, and his voice cracked. 

“ **Onee-chan** ?” he whimpered. He heard a soft sigh and he knew this was a bad idea. 

“ **Keiji, what’s wrong?** ” Reiko’s voice sounded surprisingly settle. His tears were spilling as he bawled like a baby. She was cooing sweet words into his ear. He could hear some, but not all.  He missed his sister, she was his protector, she helps him fight the demons seeping into his head. 

 He heard her ask if he took his pills, and he hummed in verification. 

“ **I-miss you.** ” his heart started to squeeze, and he wailed. 

He was alone, and his only family was far away, impossible to reach. 

“ **Where are you?** ” she asked. He looked around, everything was dark, and his vision was blurring. But he was able to glimpse that he was in a park. 

“ **Park.** ” he heard her breathe deeply before speaking. He told her that he was ok, she argued and his finger pushed the ending, cutting off the conversation. When he stood up, his knees immediately collapsed. He grimaced and leaned against the seat, and grabbed attempting to pull himself up. He felt like jelly, and he dropped. His head hit the ground, and he blacked out.

************************************

Oikawa knew something was wrong the moment his roommate walked out the door. His movement was rigged and he looked sad. Only he and Suga had knowledge of his sickly condition. They were informed when they met with Akaashi’s family who made them promise that they would keep it a secret from him and anyone else. Suga was more of his caretaker, but he knew that he had a date with Daichi so he couldn’t ask him on tracking his whereabouts. He nudged Iwaizumi’s drooping body off his shoulder and shook him awake. His eyes fluttered and his heart skipped a beat.

“ **What trashykawa? Why’d you wake me up?** ” his voice was rough and sleepy, and he wanted to pepper him with kisses but he resisted. 

**“It’s been a while, he hasn’t come back** .” that woke him up. 

They move out from their comfy positions and grab a jacket, making sure to lock the door on the way out. They looked around the dorm premises. No one was there. 

What was akaashi doing at 1:00 in the morning. 

_ This kid.  _

But he felt bad, it was his roommate after all, meaning his responsibility. Together, they headed into town off campus, near the another city. After 20 minutes of searching, they came across an abandoned park.

“What if someone took him? He wouldn’t be able to hear anything…. Suga would kill me, we can’t him. He could be anywhere.” he started to freak out. A gentle kiss on his forehead as Iwaizumi calmed him down. 

“Tooru, we’ll find him, let’s search for him here.” he said assuringly. He lead him into the park entrance.  

He looked around, and his weight dropped when Iwaizumi yelled at him from across the park. He saw him kneeling next to a lying figure. 

He rushed over, and there he was. He almost laughed, but he was stricken with horror, there was a pool of blood surrounding him. It was just a cut, and he sighed in relief. He was only wearing a pair of light drawstring pants and a light tee-shirt that read  _ Fukurodani Academy.  _ He thought if maybe he played volleyball, but he hadn’t seen any Akaashi Keiji when he played their team at nationals. He touched his skin, cold and he pulled back. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around him. Near him was his phone, he touched and there were 5 missed calls from Reiko. 

Was he trying to contact his sister? Gently, Iwaizumi carried him and Oikawa made sure to give him his appreciation when they got home. He knew he had to take care of Akaashi. He also knew that there would be more of these, episodes. But what caused this sudden one? But for now, he whispered lightly in his ear. 

“ **Let’s go home** .”

 

*******************************************

 

In the morning, akaashi was treated to omurice and coffee, his favorite breakfast. Oikawa was cleaning dishes, and he was fixing his homework into his bag, while it was silent. But it was a pretty silent, not a sign of awkwardness, but a sign of compassion. He knew well of breakdown but neither decided to bring it up, but he did thank and apologize to Iwaizumi repeatedly for helping and even stayed the night. Who let it slide and smiled. Oikawa had offered to walk to school since they both had the same class together. In fact, almost all of his classes were with either Suga or Oikawa, and he suspected that was his parents doing. He dressed and they had a small loose talk but it was nice. 

They sat themselves next to each and were quiet when Suga seated beside Akaashi per usual procedure. Bokuto not too far behind him. He was a ray of sunshine, he must be a morning person. Either that or he had five cups of coffee. 

Then the teacher started her lesson, and requested that they must perform their composition. He slightly froze on that order. Suga smiled encouraging him. He noticed that Suga didn’t perform, I mean he couldn’t exactly present anything. So he wondered why he was really in this class. He would ask him later. 

Oikawa played symphony No. 4o on the flute. It was rich, he was bewildered on what instrument he played but now he knew and he was skilled at it. But he felt like he this wasn’t passion. 

Or maybe it was just a meaningless assumption. He was called up and he gathered his music and violin and stood in the middle of the room. 

It was overwhelming and pressuring and his brain was clocking down. Then with a couple heartful grins, he was able to breathe easily. He lifted his violin and played. 

He started slow, it was for the time that he was alone, then it grew louder into a crescendo for the gold that emerged into his life. He played with power and every raw moment meant something. He reached the top and started to fall down the ladder, stopping at an adagio. 

He looked up, to see everyone frozen. Were they happy, moved? So he went up and handed the teacher his music. That snapped her out of the daze and he heard cheers spreading across the room, so he bowed. He was greeted with pats on the back and high fives which he returned with uncertainty. When he returned to his seats, they were waiting for him. They flashed him a twinkled look, and he saw their faces mesmerized, he remembered that it was there first time hearing him play, judging from their expressions he had done well. 

After him, Bokuto stood up. He seemed relaxed and at ease. He rolled his head a couple times and wiggled his fingers. He walked and sat at the piano. He had no music sheet, did he memorize it? His fingers touched the key, and in came an awakening.

It was like nothing he’d ever heard. His fingers flashed over the piano fast like lightning. 

The melody was full of emotions, he felt as if he would be swept away from it. 

A summer breeze, eating watermelon and running around with his sister. 

Autumn leaves falling, playing in the park. 

Making snowman.

Playing volleyball as he set the ball to a spiker earning a point. 

It was all too familiar, the feeling, and he choked a sob. Before he knew it, he finished and Bokuto was all happy and beaming. He wanted to hug him, to tell him he was amazing. Such hidden talent. But he sat there quietly, only offering a sincere remark. 

The sounds that he’d hear, were they real, he’d never been able to hear music that clearly. 

Was it a miracle? They resumed class normally, and when the bell they were about to leave. 

“ **Akaashi-kun and Bokuto-kun would you stay back?.** ” he signed to Suga that he would see him later and they stayed back one everyone left.

Was he in trouble? already…. 

“I’m deeply amazed at your first job boys, it amazed me at the amount of talent you boys have.” she clapped their shoulders and he lifted a half smiled at her and she continued.

“Before winter break, Tokyo School of Music annually host a concert and I want you two to perform, of course, if you want to work together then that’s another option, but it would be better for two gifted musicians to work together. I signed you too up but this optional.” she paused and they looked at each other. This was a great offer, a concert was nothing compared to the competition he’s entered throughout the years. He nodded and they accepted. She gave him the details, they had about over two months before the due date. 

“ **Thank you for this opportunity.** ” he said quietly as he bowed in unison. They walked to class together, they didn’t really speak which was fine, but it looked as if Bokuto was about to burst. 

“ **Do you something to say?** ” he finally asked, being put up with his eagerness. 

He was twiddling with his fingers, which he realized were wrapped in bandages, from the piano playing? He often did the same method, whenever his fingers would cramp. 

“It’s just that I was wondering if you wanted to get together and work on the concert a couple times a week.” he seemed nervous, making it harder to understand him. He was going to stop him, not to oppose him but he was intervened. 

“Of course you don’t have to, I might get in your way, so we may as well just do it alone, and------.” he started to zone out, so he rested his hand on top of his to get his attention, surely it did making him utterly stop and freeze. 

“ **Bokuto-san, were in this together, I’d gladfully like to work a few times a week, just tell me what times are best and I’ll come over.** ” oh god did it sound like a date? It was just a meeting for a school-related project. 

“I have volleyball practice tomorrow but I only have morning practice on saturday so we do it at my house then?” he suggested. He agreed, nothing too personal…. 

He promised to text him on that saturday, and they said their goodbyes. He felt this chest beat, and put a hand to his chest to try and stop the beating. 

_ They were just partners, right?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoot hoot it's not a real date (YET) ...... *walks away before spoiling everything...*
> 
> i really like some platonic oiaka(just some Oikawa being kind) 
> 
> next chapter :
> 
> we meet the CRAZY DUO AND KEIO'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM OOF ITS GONNA BE WILD RIDE.   
> and some more bokuaka- the slow burn will come and more pining. 
> 
> leave a kudos and comment i always appreciate criticism and suggestions to make my writing better! thanks!


	7. sixth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM and a little warning at the end......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I AM with an update! im actually super proud. it might be one of my favorites!
> 
> enjoy the vb team I LOVE THEM ALL!

Bokuto was distracted, it was obvious. But he couldn’t help it. Tomorrow he’d be meeting with akaashi at his  dorm.  He was going to be having Akaashi Keiji, the violinist who is willing wanting to work on the concert together. He was tired, from working on some new songs that he had came up with, that Kuroo had to drag his ass to bed. He was thankful for such a good roommate. There were bags under his eyes, and his movements were much slower, and he wasn’t as hyped when he entered morning practice the next morning. 

“ **Kou-chan! What’s got you ruffled up in your feathers?** ” Oikawa teased him immediately when he was putting on his knee pads. He knew that Oikawa was perceptive but he didn’t think that this change in emotion was noticeable. 

He had always been able to be read like an open book. 

“ **Nothing, just tired from studying.** ” that was a lie, and he knew that very well. Bokuto never studied, and on a rare occasion it only lasted an hour before he’d burst from boredom. 

Oikawa gave him a look tilting his head with disdain and walked away, calling out for laps. He jogged slower and lagged behind. It was clear that something was up. They were talking a break when he found himself cornered. Oikawa, Daichi, and Kuroo were circled around him. 

“ **Bo-boy, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”** kuroo asked him. He shook his head. 

“ **Well, it’s the opposite. Actually something did happen….** “ he trailed off, and they raised their eyebrows, so he finished. 

“ **I’m kinda nervous, I’m meeting with Akaashi tomorrow, just some jitters.. But what if he decides to cancel out! This is kinda like a date?”** he paused to peer at their faces. Daichi was the first one to speak. 

“ **I thought this was serious.** ” he deadpanned, but their was amusement hidden between the lines. He wanted to protest, then they started to laugh. Kuroo clapped his back. And he too started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“ **You’re meeting up with my roommate, No offense Kou- but I don’t think Akaashi is the dating type. Too wrapped up in this problems.** ” his eye twitched,and opened his mouth to speak.

He clapped his hands happily, he had forgotten to tell them. 

“ **Aoyama-Sensei chose me and Akaashi to perform at the Winter concert, so were composing a piece together.** ” he chattered along, and he was happy that his friends were impressed, they even congratulated him. 

They knew how hard to worked, late nights, waking up early to practice. He sacrificed so much. 

“ **Bokuto this is an amazing opportunity** !” 

“ **Yes, but he’s coming to swing by and were doing to our dorm..** ” he stopped, knowing that they had a clue at what he was getting at.

“ **I’ll make sure Keiji-chan is welcomed when he comes.** ” oikawa presses and pats his shoulder. It’s true that Oikawa can be petty and childish at times, but when needed he’s always the most reliable. The coaches calls them over, saying not to waddle around otherwise they’d be running suicides, and they rushed over to the rest of team. He was so glad that he people to rely on and be there for him, and his mood was lifted substantially. 

The effect that he had one his teammates , meaning they too let loose and were happier. They knew of his mood swings and how fast they could evolve. After morning pratice, he didn’t have any classes that he had to go to Tokyo school of music so he wasn’t able to see Akaashi to discuss the plans so he decided to text him first. 

~~ **To Akaashi Keiji :** hey, hey, hey akaashi! I wanted to check in to see which time is most convenient for you come by? He sent it, and sagged into his bed, tired from today’s classes, it was a long day. He yawned as his phone pinged, he grabbed it, nearly dropping it in the process. 

~~ **From Akaashi Keiji :** whenever you’re done with practice? So maybe I’ll come around 9:00? Is that fine with you? 

Even his texting was so gentlemen-like, everything was very refined and simple. How did he know when morning practice end?

~~ **To Akaashi Keiji :** that’s fine with me! Anytime between that is good! 

He sent the address to his university, and said good-night. His heart clenched when he was replied with a ‘goodnight to you too, bokuto-san’. 

He checked his alarm clock reading 10:00, it seemed early and he knew that Kuroo most likely wouldn’t come back till late. 

That night, he dreamt of nothing. 

 

************************************************

 

Usually, on Saturdays he stays in bed later, his parents knew not to interrupt him on  weekends, it was his moments of peace and being able to loosen, but today it was hectic. He heard loud noises coming from the living room at 7:00 o’clock in the morning. Which turned to be Oikawa getting ready for practice. Oikawa offered to drive him, but he declined and told him that he’d come later. There was a visible smirk and a twinkle of mischievousness as he shrugged and left. He brewed coffee, and drank from the mug that he often used. It was chipped and blue, as he jugged the hot caffeine down. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he could see what Suga was doing, but it was probably a day for him to do things without having to look out for him constantly. He got dressed, changing from his light night clothes and into jeans that clung nicely to his legs, and a loose volleyball shirt, it was his jersey and nice for the slightly warmer weather. He put on his hearing aids,and grabbed his violin case and locked the door. 

He wasn’t supposed to be there for about another 45 minutes, he hoped to wouldn’t be intruding. 

He pulled the school addresses, it said that was only 10 minutes away, so he took the bus. It was practically empty except for a few stragglers. He boarded off and then the signs direct him to university. He finally stopped in front of the large modern building. He knew that it was one of the more newer part of town. He stepped in, a lady was at the front desk, she looked up and pointed straight. He thanked her and then he heard the familiar noises of volleyballs and shouts. It lead him to a large gym with bleachers hiding him well from the group down below. 

As soon as he entered, a wave of cleaning supplies hit him and a pang of sadness came upon him. He realized how much he missed the game. 

He didn’t want to trouble Bokuto, and more importantly the team so he hung back, for a couple minutes before he was spotted. He saw Kuroo look up with a lazy grin and he called out to Bokuto which made him erupt flustered. He waved at Bokuto’s bouncing state, smiling slightly. He waved him down, and slowly he approached down the stairs. As he neared, he became in awe at the largeness of the gym. 

“ **I came early, I apologize for the intrusion,”** he said, casting downwards avoiding eye contact. 

**“No, no it’s ok. Why don’t you come and meet the rest of the team?** ” Bokuto asked, hopeful. He agreed and Bokuto grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the group of players. 

**“Akaashi, you already know Oikawa and Kuroo, this is Daichi, Suga’s boyfriend.”** he pointed to a stockier, broad man with  brown hair, who politely smiled at him. He’d seen him a few times with Suga but never met him officially, but remembered him at Starbucks. He shook his hand and bokuto moved on, he was taller than Akaashi by 2 inches or so. He seemed the more reserved out of the group. He didn’t shake his hand but greeted him, which he didn’t mind. There was a shorter  haired boy, he believed he was the libero. He had standing hair that was dyed blonde in the front. 

All the sudden, he heard a shout, and it startled as a ball come in direction, as if something snapped, he gracefully slowed the momentum and caught in his hands. It was the setter in him, the ball was still the same, the mikasa balls that he knew so well. They all stared at him, and he had the instinct to shrink back. 

He looked at the direction at which the ball came flying at. A short, orange-haired kid came running, and a taller dark -haired came chasing after him. 

“ **Hinata, you dumbass this is why you need to control your spikes!** ” the shorter one came jumping into the crowd. 

“ **And these, are our freak duo.”** Bokuto says finally. 

“ **My names Hinata Shouyou, and I’m going to be the ace!”** he announces and the other one slaps his head. 

He bows, “ **My name is Kageyama Tobio.”** Hinata cuts him off.

“Wow, mister you stopped that ball easily, it would’ve given you a concussion! How’d you stop it!” the boy so hyped up that he barely has enough time to lip read. 

“ **I stopped the momentum of the ball, and pressed into my hand to prevent it from hitting me** .” he said simply. It wasn’t that hard. They all gazed at him impressed. 

“Keiji-chan, did you ever a sport?” Oikawa slowly asks, the big elephant in the room. 

“ **I played volleyball in  my third year of high school and some in middle school.** ” what was the big deal? He didn’t understand. 

“ **What school! What position!?** ” Hinata shouted, and he winced, he wasn’t used to such loudness. 

“ **Fukurodani Academy, and I played setter.** ” Oikawa seemed intrigued, and Bokuto seemed excited. 

“ **Akaashi, will you set for me?** ” he begged, he knew this would be a big mistake. 

He looked at their coach, “ **I don’t want to interrupt your practice….** ” he couldn’t risk getting hurt, but Bokuto’s pleading face was getting hard to resist. 

The coach didn’t mind and looked pleased, so he sat his case in the corner and took off his jacket. He walked over to the court. Bokuto was getting a ball, and nodded indicating he was ready, he feel all eyes on him, so he took a deep breath. Bokuto lifted the ball and he balanced himself, pushing the ball, it was light and nostalgia rushed at him. He placed the ball perfectly and Bokuto jumped and pounded the ball to the ground. The ball tumbled a few steps and then the court was silent. 

Bokuto looked at him, with amazement. 

“ **That was perfect, it landed right in my hands, the easiest hit I’ve ever gotten.** ” he was mumbling. He heard Oikawa and Kageyama say in unison ‘HEY!’ but he ignored them. 

“ **Again, Akaashi!”** and he nodded, the next was one was a bit heavier but he proceeded to hit with ease. He set to him, or and over and over again. This fingers lifting the ball easily, like a second instinct. 

Oikawa clapped his hands grabbing their attention, extending his hands in an offering. 

“We have enough, why don’t we play a little game of 4 on 4?” the group murmured in agreement. 

Akaashi was going to sit out, but Bokuto pushed him, and he sighed. Bokuto handed him shorts changed into, and pointed to the locker rooms. He finds it kind, that gave him a pair of shorts to play in, he would’ve been fine with staying in his pants. When he came back, setting his pants next to his case he walked back to the group, to find that they already made the groups.

**“I insist me and Akaashi are on the same!”** Bokuto claimed and he blushed furiously. 

He heard Kuroo snickering, and Bokuto swatted him. 

“Why don’t you just ask him to marry you?” Kuroo proposed while trying to contain his laughter. Then they both froze. It brought him back to the first time they met for the second time. 

Akaashi suddenly found himself laughing, it was hard not to. Bokuto was wilting in embarrassment while Oikawa looked at him amused. His mouth irked upward. 

On one side on the court it was oikawa, Kageyama and Hinata: apparently they're a package duo, Oikawa , and Ushijima.

“ **Bokuto, I’m doing this for you!** ” he pouted. 

“ **Oikawa, you agreed to be this team, because you bet with Kuroo that I could break his blocks when your setter.** ” he saw Ushijima open his mouth. His stoic expression not changing. 

On his team was Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and the short libero who introduced himself as Nishinoya. Oikawa served, it was merciless but Nishinoya somehow managed to receive it. He set up a time-lag attack, earning them the first point. Kuroo looked at him quizzically. 

“How’d you know I’d that, those are my specialty.” he shrugged, a guess. The rallies were long, doing back and forth, usually ending with Ushijima or Bokuto’s spikes or Kuroo’s block. But then the crazy duo would appear out of nowhere, leaving them in the dust. It was breathtaking to watch. He hadn’t used this much of his stamina and endurance, during he took a breather. Gasping for air, he kneeled on his knees. They asked if he was ok, but he shook it off. He wanted to keep on playing. They took a 5 minute break and Oikawa lead to the side and handed him water and his pills. How did he get his prescription? He took his pill and a swing of water. They returned to the game, going up to a third set, with Oikawa’s team winning with a final duo attack. 

He changed out of the shorts and back into his jeans, promising to wash them and return them as soon as possible. Hinata asked him if he would come back, he smiled warmly. Replying that he’d have to check with Bokuto. He said their good-byes and Oikawa said he’d meet him back at the dorms later. 

It turned out that the dorms for Keio University was across the street. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor and to #45. He scanned a card and the door swung open. The first thing he smelled was take-out and clorox. He must’ve tried cleaning up the place. The layout was similar to his own dorm but slightly bigger. He took off his shoes at the genkan and followed Bokuto down the hallway, leading him to a large room. He immediately took note of the keyboard on a stand next to his bed. Besides it was a desk and the scenery was slightly messy like he attempted to clean it up. 

“I’m going to take a shower, you’re welcome to take on after me, I’ll be right back.” Bokuto said before disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of the water running. He sighed and leaned in the bed, it smelled like him, of detergent and grass. He heard the door open, did he have a roommate? He walked out to find it was only Kuroo bending down to take off his shoes. 

“Where’s Bo?” he asked. 

“ **Taking a shower** .” he answered. He began shifting his hands, pulling at his fingers. 

“I see.” he took at a seat at the bar stools in the kitchen. 

“Bokuto is the type of person to grow attached.” Kuroo said suddenly. 

What’s he talking about? Attachments? 

“ **Excuse-me?** ” 

“Bokuto likes you.” Akaashi shook his head. As a friend. 

“ **Of course were partners, if he didn't like me then he has a great ability of being fake.”** he shot back. 

“ **You might think he’s like all the people who pity you of your condition.”** he gestured. 

“ **But Bokuto is genuine and kind hearted so don’t even think about exploiting him, it will only to damage in the end.”**

A new voice entered, and Kuroo turned around grinning. 

“Kuroo are you harassing Akaashi!” he whined, and the first thing that he noticed was that he was shirtless. And oh, he looked good. It was clear that he worked out and his abs were sculpted. His v-shaped hip bones disappearing to his gray joggers loose around his hips. His hair smelled like vanilla. He found him staring and looked away. 

“No were just talking. Right akaashi?’ kuroo looked at from his bed-head hair. 

“ **Yes, Bokuto-san everything’s fine** .” bokuto seemed happier. 

“The bathroom’s free.” he said showing him the bathroom, and handing him some towels, thanking Bokuto, Kuroo smiled at him. But it wasn’t a friendly smile, like the cheshire cat, the smile reeked of a warning.

_ Don’t screw this up. _

Kuroo Tetsurou was insane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh KUROO isn't he very scary, just looking out for his bro..... i didn't want to make him an asshole so their friendship will change don't worry! 
> 
> will akaashi come to realize his feelings? or will it be too late! *CUE THE DRUMS*
> 
> next chapter: U HELP ME WELP IM NOT SURE  
> but maybe ... a date? and more pining... there will be a time skip we love those!


	8. seventh encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's BIRTHDAY ( FYI OVBIOUSLY DOESN'T WORK TODAY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the GOOD STUFF IS HERE there is a time skip so a few months into the second term
> 
> the MID BANG IS HERE THE MOMENT U HAVE WAITED FOR but dont get ur hopes up it will all fall my lovelies....
> 
> PROCEED -pov change

 

It develops into a routine, as the weeks past by, the month of December comes near. They’d meet up at either Akaashi’s or Bokuto’s dorm, though ever since the talk with Kuroo he had been trying to avoid his place at all cost. Sometimes, he would go to Starbucks, in the morning getting free cookies and coffee from Bokuto. It was a friendly relationship. Nothing more, and nothing less. But he did have the opportunity to learn more about him, Bokuto apparently had an older brother, who were very close, and it reminded him of Reiko. He’d been playing piano for 6 years, around the same time that he’s been. 

They were sitting in his dorm, the T.V playing low, an old American rom-com apparently. The pair were working segments of the composition. They had only a few weeks before the big show. Aoyama-Sensei had been giving them small pieces of advice along the way. Oikawa was out, doing Christmas shopping ‘keiji-chan it’s never too late to shop for presents’ he’d chided at him before he had left. 

“Akaashi?” bokuto said, snapping him out his thoughts. 

“ **Hmmm…?** ” 

“I was wondering, you never told me about your family.” he inquired, setting down his pencil. 

“ **My mother is a teacher, working with a school for children who have disabilities. My father is an engineer, and my sister owns a bakery, so she’s busy managing it.** ” he tells him without looking up from his Japanese vocabulary textbook.  They’d taken a break, so he decided to indulge himself in something distracting. 

“Are they---” deaf? He could fill in the blanks.

“ **Deaf? No, but they’re all fluent in sign language, it’s only me.** ” when he had said that his voice felt dry and scratchy. He paused and jerked his head away, feeling tears to fall. He hated feeling defenseless and weak. His arms wouldn’t stop shaking, it was getting painful. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” bokuto jumped up, coming close. He seemed concerned. 

Oh so many things were wrong. 

“ **No** .” he snapped. Facing in his direction, sometimes there were moments when his brain lost control and he broke. He’d get mad. Only his family had ever seen it. 

“Hey, hey. Akaashi you’re shaking, if you don’t want to talk about your family that’s fine. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” he petted is vibrating arm, and the numbness started to fade. 

“ **Can-you-do** .” he started, but closed his mouth. Did he sound too needy? 

“Huh?” 

“ **Could you do that thing.** ” he swallowed.  **“That thing where you touch my palm. My sister does it and it helps me calm down…** ” he glanced down wrapping his arm around himself. But gold eyes only crinkled in glee and he took his hand. The soothing touches steadied his body, rocking him to sleep. 

 

When he woke up, the sun was shining in his face, causing him to wince. He groggily lifted his head up to see Bokuto lying next to him. Blushing, he rose up not waking up his peaceful body. How did he get here? He remembered him and Bokuto, falling asleep on the couch. He must’ve gotten moved to his bed. He turned around, Bokuto's curling body awkwardly clinging to one side of the bed. He smiled at the sight and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He returned to his bedroom, and shook Bokuto lightly. He didn’t stir, so he shook harder. So he leaned and called his name. 

“ **Bokuto-san wake up.** ” that got him up, he flung up nearly hitting akaashi in the head. He rubbed his eyes wearily. Looking around. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed over, I got sleepy and then I crashed! And i have to be at Keio, I have morning classes!” he mumbled. His hair was disheveled and sticking out in different places. 

“ **It’s fine. Why don’t you stay for a little while longer and I’ll make you breakfast?** ” did his voice sound nervous? But Bokuto agreed, and he returned the favor and let him use the shower. He even offered a change of clothes but he waved him off, saying he’d change later. 

Bokuto was leaning against the counter, sitting in a bar stool, as Akaashi was cracking eggs and vegetables and boiling rice. 10 minutes later, he turned around and plated omurice and rice infront of Bokuto. He handed him chopsticks and grabbed a pair for himself. 

“ **Itadakimasu** ”  they said in unison, and began eating. It was nice, eating with him, they’d both had been busy with school, and the performance that these rare moments were special. At to him, he couldn’t always tell what the pepper-haired musician was thinking. 

“Akaashi, this is so good!” the boy marveled while simultaneously stuffing his face. 

“It’s the least thing I can do, you’ve been so nice to me.” and his face heated up. 

There was an awkward pause, and Bokuto kindfully helps wash the dishes. Bokuto collects his things, before he leaves, Bokuto asks when his birthday is.

“ **December 5.** ” he says, and Bokuto waves goodbye running off. 

 

******************************************

He runs into Starbucks, throwing on his green apron tired from moving. He had been relieved when he found out by Kuroo that this morning class which was Biology had been canceled, and he had changed into unwrinkled clothes. Kuroo gazes from making a drink, smirking. 

“ **So you owe me a weeks worth of treating me to Mackerel for getting you off the hook from Coach for not showing up to morning practice. You know we have our tournament in less then a month and a half?”** he sighs, he knew that Kuroo helping him out came with a price, an expensive price. 

“ **I know, sorry, sorry I just-** ” 

“ **Slept over at Akaashi’s place and didn’t realize what time it is?”** he prompted. Bokuto swatted him in the shoulder. 

“ **Yes, No, not like that, Kuroo** .” giving him a look before carrying on. 

“ **It’s just that sometimes when ever we talk about certain topics he just freezes up and becomes super sensitive. And yesterday he kinda snapped and I was helping him out and he fell asleep and I did too. That’s it** .” he sees pleased as if a baby said it’s first words, and returned to making the drink. So Bokuto gets himself busy, taking people’s order, when he says Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, and Daichi walking in together, but no Akaashi. One of  Daichi’s friends, Asahi takes over to register and Bokuto walks over to the group. 

“ **Hey Oikawa and Suga, I have a question.** ” he calls to them dragging a chair beside them as he greeted the group who minus Daichi-now helping Asahi man the front. 

“ **What is it?** ” Suga asked, smiling. 

“ **Did Akaashi ever tell you when his birthday is?** ” both eyebrows rose dumbstruck. 

“ **He told me it was on December 5, I believe which is** ” Suga become pale with realization. 

“ **It’s Tomorrow!** ” he yelled. That got some unwanted looks, he sunk in his seat defeated. 

“ **From what I remember correctly Akaashi has never been one for surprises or big birthdays, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.** ” Oikawa shrugged. 

“ **But I wanna do something nice for him…** ” he wondered, what would be a good present? Something simple not too big. 

“ **Why don’t you take him to an park, do something outside** ?” a deeper voice added. They turned to see Iwaizumi, lifting his scone into his mouth. 

“ **Iwa-chan! I always knew you weren’t useless after all these years** .” Oikawa praised him, kissing him on the cheek, making Iwaizumi scowl. 

“ **Park… I know! I’ll take him to Disneyland!”** he hears Oikawa groans.

“ **Kou- not everyone enjoys the exhilarating feel of a roller coaster** .” but he disagreed and Suga agrees with him. Now he had to get a birthday present, and he knew the best idea. 

He stood up, waving to the confused, chuckling group. He pulls out his phone to text Akaashi.

~~ **To Akaashi Keiji :** akaashi, could you meet me at the station around 10:00? 

He responds minutes later, 

~~ **From Akaashi Keiji :** sure, is there a reason?

~~ **To Akaashi Keiji :** it’s a surprise;) 

~~ **From Akaashi Keiji :** then I’ll see you tomorrow.

That was easy, he sighed and got back to work. 

 

Akaashi was right on time, standing glancing at his phone, he wore khaki shorts that showed off his legs, lean and slightly muscular from volleyball he assumed, and a blue polo shirt. The weather was slightly warmer, but he knew that it was only the beginning. He fixed his cap and walked up calling his name. Who looked up, and walked over to him. 

“ **Hey Akaashi, thanking for meeting me.** ” he smiled, and they entered the train. 

“ **Bokuto-san you haven’t told me where we're going** .” he shushed and told him to wait. They clung to the pole as the train rattled along. 

The train stopped at their destination, and Bokuto lead him down the terminal. They kept walking before stopping at the large entrance, families all around them. 

Akaashi turns to him,in shock. 

“ **You--took me to Disneyland?** ” 

He nodded. “ **Yup, Happy birthday Akaashi** .” in return he got the most beautiful smile he’d ever gotten, making his heart beat fast. He grabbed his hand, pulling as they paid for their tickets. There were screaming children, and parents all over the place. They started slow, going on smaller attractions then getting in line for bigger attractions, they were in line for a ride called Thunder Mountain, when he noticed Akaashi shaking. It was normal, so caresses his arm, alarming him.

“ **Is this your first roller coaster?** ’ he asked gently, and he nodded. 

“ **It’s not that scary, if you get scared, then hold my hold** .” smooth Bokuto. Kuroo would approve. 

Bokuto helps him buckle in and then they zoom off, he could hear Akaashi yelp besides him.

He lets his arm loose waving it in the air, screaming, he hadn’t been on a roller coaster since he was in elementary school.

Finally, it pulls to a stop. He feels a bit dizzy and high from yelling. He helps Akaashi out, and he sees him smiling like a lightbulb. They go to the Haunted Mansion, where Akaashi clings unintentionally to his arm the whole time, as he screams from the jumpscares, making him laugh. They walk around for a while, and grab Mochi. Then all the sudden, Akaashi stumbles nearly sending them both plummeting to the ground. He holds him firmly, and the boy looks bloodless, sweating pouring down his face. 

“ **What’s wrong, are you sick?** ” he begins to panic, was the ride too much? 

“ **My legs, they’re just tired from exhaustion, I guess I don’t have much stamina.** ” he laughs bitterly. 

“ **Why don’t we rest for a little while? We’ve been walking for a while.** ” he leads them to an empty bench. He tells him to stay put, and goes to the nearest vendor. He buys two water bottles, then sees mickey mouse earning. He grins and takes them too. He walks over to Akaashi and hands him a water bottle. 

“ **Thank you.** ” he says quietly, sipping his water. Once he finishes, he pulls his what he bought. 

Akaashi looks at him deadpanned. 

“Put it on! Come on Akaashi!” he begs, who sighs and places them on his head, which Bokuto then follows. The ears sat slightly crooked on top, and he fixes it. He looks adorable, and he pulls out his phone. 

“ **Let’s take a selfie!** ” and he comes closer, Bokuto casually wraps his arm around his shoulder. He holds the phone out and counts down. He clicks the button and it flashes. He looks at the photo. The photo came out just right. Bokuto’s gleaming face, and Akaashi’s impassive smile. 

He helps him up and they throw away their water bottles. 

He checked the clock reading 5:00 they spent a long time here. The train back was pure silent, he shifted to see Akaashi lilting his head back, eyes closed. He wondered what it would be like to trace his face, he was a bit thin but his face seemed soft. 

They boarded off the ride, and Bokuto offered to walk him to his dorm, which he found out was only a couple minutes away. It was too soon when he saw that they were arrived at his door. Akaashi started to pull out his keys, and Bokuto knew it was his chance. 

“ **Akaashi?** ’ he says lightly, surprised at how calm his voice is. He turns, and Bokuto takes a step forward.  

“ **Happy birthday** .” he hands him a gift bag that had an owl design saying _ ‘hoo-ray! It’s your birthday!  _ He gestured for him to open, and he saw him first pull out the card, and inside was a starbucks gift card.

“ **I do like my coffee.** ” Akaashi chuckled weakly. He put it back inside and pulled out the second gift. He found it at the shopping mall nearby. It was green. The color of his eyes. One of the many perfections he fell in love with. 

“ **Bokuto-san, it’s beautiful.** ” he was stammering. 

“ **I didn’t want you to get sick, it’s super warm!** ” catching him off guard, he’s being wrapped into a hug. He encloses his arm around his smaller figure. 

“ **Thank you, no one has ever given me a present** .” he says fiddling with his fingers, and on impulse, Bokuto grabs them. Their warm just like the first time he’d touched them. 

“ **Don’t sweat it, I wanted to do something nice.”** he replied honestly. 

“ **Why did you all of this? I’m just the poor deaf musician that everyone feels sorry for….”** Akaashi’s mouth seems at loss, and his eyes looked a bit daze. He lifts his chin up, meeting him in the eye. 

“ **I did because I like you, Akaashi** .”

there he said it, the emotion that he’d held since the moment he had laid eyes on him in the theatre. He lets skim his cheek, it’s soft just like he’d thought.  

“ **Can I kiss you?”** he felt terribly shy and when Akaashi’s eyes dash side to side before slowly. 

He drew in closer, his head tilted at an angle. Their mouths fitting perfectly. The time he had been waiting for, it was perfect, his lips were velvety, as they stood there, connected. 

Then it was over, they moved apart, and Akaashi seemed scared for a second. 

He grabbed the bag, that he realized he dropped in the process of the kiss. 

“ **See you later** .” Akaashi runs into his dorm. The door shuts, and he leans against the door, wondering if he made a bad decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH MY MY DO I SMELL ANGST OR FLUFF? 
> 
> oh and i confused myself with college in this story, but the time is a combination of USA school system and Japan customs. so dont be confuzzled!
> 
> next chapter: the performance is here ( i think....) lol unless you help me make the plot longer!
> 
> see you guys soon! and Im super thankful for all the kudos ive received recently! comment if ya want ! i like to hear youre guys opinion!


	9. eigth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the BIG PERFORMANCE IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys happy friday! were here! one of the most important chapters in this story! 
> 
> i really hope you enjoy,and carry on!

The weeks flashed by after the Disneyland incident. They were too busy with Aoyama-Sensei and mini dress rehearsals in wake of the date being painfully near. Akaashi often found himself staying up late after his classes and getting up way earlier to use the music room so he wouldn’t disturb Oikawa. It was a late friday night, and he was working on his solo, they had decided to do a solo and an ensemble. He was sitting on the breakfast bar when the dorm door unlocked and Oikawa entered. His coiffed hair was slightly soaking from the damp weather. 

“Keiji-chan  what are you doing still up?” he scolded, taking off his coat. He shrugged, taking a sip of nearly empty coffee. It was lukewarm, but he took a sip. 

“ **Finishing up.** ” Oikawa came up behind, his arm leaning against the back his chair. 

“Hey, I forgot to ask, did you decide what you’re wearing on Saturday?” 

He’d forgotten, normally his mother or sister would just pick out a suit whenever he had concerts, but they weren’t here. Both, were too busy, Reiko would be taking a day off, it might not be too late though. 

“ **I’ll just find something.”** he muttered. And Oikawa looked excited.

“Why don’t we go shopping together?” he looked happy. It might be nice to get a fashion preference from him. 

“Fine.” he gave in, and told his bubbly roommate to leave him alone. To his irritation, he only skipped away, humming some pop song. 

He looked at the time, reading 2:00 am. He didn’t realize how late it was, he forgot to take his medication by 4 hours. He rinsed his cup at the sink, filling it with clean water and dug out two tablets from the container. Swallowing it, he cleaned up his papers and left to bed. 

The next morning, he felt groggy and dizzy, he see his roommate’s looming figure above him. He smacked him away, only for Oikawa to giggle and tell him to get up. They didn’t have any classes because it was the day before winter break, so they had the day to themselves. Akaashi was finally compelled by a steaming plate of Onigiri brought by Suga in the morning. 

He sniffed a yawn, and he noticed Oikawa staring at him, in a motherly manner. In return, he glared. 

He got his act together, wearing a casual outfit, and a trench coat to cover his thinning physique. On his way out, he saw it.

The scarf, the weather had been rocky, changing back and forth so he didn’t have many chances to wear the accessory. But today was one of the colder days that had to come. He wrapped it around his neck, Bokuto was right, it was super warm, but be wool. At the reminder, he felt empty. He grabbed his wallet and keys. 

Oikawa in a similar outfit, glanced up his neck, if he recognized it then he didn’t mention it. They took the bus down to the Shibuya mall, it was large and a full crowd. Making Akaashi feel uneasy, he felt a pat on the shoulder to see Oikawa give a reassuring smile. They wondered to find a suit store. The clerk, a kind younger girl, whom Oikawa had to flirt with, nearly sending into abundant of blushes help him. He was asked what style, and he was lead to take his measurements, and the girl came back with a bundle of different suits. 

He chose one after the other as Oikawa made him model out, crossing out the ones that he didn’t like as if he was the one wearing it. 

Finally, after some time, a bright smile on his face in satisfaction. 

“Keiji-chan this is the one, spin for me will you?” he asked, he rolled his eyes and Oikawa asked the girl what she thought, making her sputter out and turn bright red. 

But he did like the suit very much, it was black, cut to show his slim body, and muscles he had no clue existed. Underneath, was a simple button-down, and a matching tie with black oxfords. He looked older, as he stared at him in the mirror across from him. 

“ **I’ll buy it,** ” he says softly. He undressed and they took it the cashier, he pulled out his wallet, wincing at how expensive it was, but before he could Oikawa stopped him.

“Consider it my good-luck present.” he grinned, pulling out his own credit card. He tried to convince not to waste his money but ended up losing. 

They decided to grab a place to eat at a ramen place, bustling with customers. Taking a place to sit, they ordered water and sat opposite of each other. Akaashi ordered Miso Ramen, while Oikawa ordered Tonkotsu Ramen. 

He fixated himself with picking at his cuticles to keep himself busy, and Oikawa got the memo. 

“Keiji are you excited?” that was a baseless question, he was always asked that before any performance, he lost the feeling of stage fright years ago. So he shook his head, and the table was filled with silence. 

“ **I’ve gotten used to it, the wonder of what people are thinking. I’m just happy I get to play, I lost the feeling of throwing up before every concert for a long time** .” and they laughed together as the food came. 

“Oikawa?” he started and he looked up from his bowl. 

“ **If there was someone that you liked very much, and you’re scared of hurting him, but you’re not sure what he thinks of you, and all of your feelings are mixed what would you do?** ”  he said in a breath. Oikawa took a bite of his pork, chews it thoughtfully before answering. 

“In that matter, then I’d say what your heart tells you. As cheesy as it sounds, you may never find out unless you ask or confront the person. If you love the person that much why would you go so far to only hurt him?” 

_ ‘If you love the person’  _ he heard. 

“I see.” and Oikawa smirked proudly of his answer. They finished, and Akaashi insisted on paying for the meal, which only indulged Oikawa. They had left later in the day, and when they returned it was dark. 

Oikawa sent him straight to bed. 

“ **You have a big night ahead of you! You need your sleep!** ” he appreciated Oikawa’s care, and as soon he hit the pillow he fell asleep. 

 

**********************************************

The day of the concert, Bokuto was a mess. He woke up late. He had stayed up, helping Kuroo with plays for the upcoming tournament.  His hair was laying flat and extremely smelly. He rushed out of his room to see Kuroo sitting on the couch with Kenma watching some stupid documentary. 

“ **Kuroo what time is it?** ” he asked in a rush. Kuroo craned his head and smiled. 

“ **And good morning to you sunshine.** ” Bokuto rolled his eyes at the dripping sarcasm in his voice. 

“ **Ok, good morning sweet-pea now what time is it?** ” he grabbed a bowl and poured grained wheat cereal into the dish, and took out the milk from the fridge. 

“ **It’s 5:30, slow your roll you slept the whole day.** ” kenma was seated beside Kuroo, glued to his phone as usual only signaling a nod at his presence. He almost knocked his bowl mid-pause from eating. It was that late? He was informed that he had to be at the school around 6:45, giving him an hour and 15 minutes to change. 

“ **Bo relax you’ll get in there in time, you have your amazing chauffeurs after all,”** he said drastically. He clamped his shoulder in ease. 

**“Thanks, Kuroo I better go get ready,** ” he said. They both stood up.

“We’ll head back to Kenma’s place and get ready pick you up in at 6:30?” he confirmed. He nodded and they closed the door leaving Bokuto to prepare. First, he took a shower, letting the hot sizzling water scald him for a while. He turned the knob off, not wanting them to run out of water, Kuroo would get pissed at him for that. He pulled he and Kuroo had chosen, he bought it at the same time of when he bought -- no he had to concentrate. He dresses and made sure no wrinkles were noticeable. The suit was white, setting off against his hair, which he styled, but in a more sensible style for this event. The jacket makes his shoulders look broader and black tie. By the time he got dressed, he heard a honk signaling that they were waiting. 

He found the pair outside of in the driveway of their apartment building. Kuroo rolled down the window. 

“ **Is that you? Damn Bo, you clean up well!** ” he gave his biggest smirk, they were both nicely dressed. Kuroo in a grey charcoal suit and Kenma in blood red suit pants and no jacket. 

“You too Kuroo!” he felt jittery as he slid into Kuroo’s jeep, named Nekoma. They had fought over the name for a whole week before agreeing on the name. The drive to the school was long as they joked along which helped lift the butterflies in Bokuto’s stomach. They found a place to park, and they got out. He gave the bored kid at the entrance their tickets and they entered. 

All of his friends were there and his heart swelled, they were here to see him perform. 

“ **Akaashi, is on his way with Oikawa.”** Suga patted his hair, lovingly and he laughed. Calming him down. 

He was about to lead the group to the theatre when the door swung open and the kid taking tickets was startled. They stared, to see him. 

If he could, he would’ve died on the spot. Oikawa was leading Akaashi as he waved. They neared and Bokuto got nervous. Akaashi looked perfect, his black suit making him look refined, and adult-like, he could see the skin-immersed hearing aids resting in his ears. 

“ **Akaashi, you look-** ” bokuto found himself wordless, he was gaping at the sight of him and the group was chuckling. 

“ **Wow, you look like the sun and moon, light and dark. Very expressive.”** Oikawa filled in, teasing. Iwaizumi who was right behind him, had smack him in the arm. 

“ **Nice.** ” he finished weakly. And Akaashi stood there, rocking slightly, biting his lip. 

He head them into the crowd, letting them find a spot, before saying their byes. He saw Oikawa pull Akaashi close, as he became tinted, and smiled. 

They met the teacher, and she told them to make the last preparations. He heard her talking, and claps filled the room, and the first student started. There were 5 students that the department chose, meaning that they had 20 minutes before they would be called up. He saw Akaashi, preparing his violin, he carefully rubbed the rosin back and forth. Bokuto was filing his nails, making sure they wouldn’t affect his playing. No one talked, it was silent. 

“Aka-” he begin, but he heard their names being called. He slumped, they wouldn’t speak of course. They entered the stage together and the crows erupted in applause. He knew it was mostly coming from Kuroo and Hinata, and he waved slightly. 

He sat himself on the piano, flexing his fingers, making sure they aren’t stiff. He looked at akaashi, the light was angled at him, he really looked like an angel. He  had his bow poised and he nodded, and he began to play. 

 

*****************************************

When they first discussed the composition, he let Bokuto play the opening as his solo and akaashi at the end.  The music that flew from Bokuto’s fingers was magical, it messed up with his mind, he thought of so many things. 

Then he heard it slowing down and he plunked the strings in  Pizzicato. 

Then he gently swayed to Bokuto’s playing. The music started to grow as he played, faster pressing the string, cradling the violin harder.

It drove him to breathe slowly and continued, as their music became one, the music seemed dark for a second before lightening up, and bokuto’s piano lessened, it was time. 

He played a high note, the solo he planned on played was a combination of his first composition that he created for his first assignment, and added a twist.

He played with emotion he contained.

He made this for Bokuto, it told him something.

What he wanted the most. His head started to ache but he continued, slowing down, but then reaching the climax, his legs felt like jello, wobbly, and he stood his ground.

Planting his feet while putting all his strength into what he was playing. His vision started to blur, turning into spinning circles. He gritted his teeth, he let the music go into a largo as he finished , he let his arm drop to his side, and sweat trickled down his face.

He swayed, trying to regain footing, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He stumbles, and he buckles.

A shadow in step running but not fast enough. 

He falls. 

His mind going blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE ME SOME CLIFFHANGERS
> 
>  
> 
> oh no poor akaashi my baby! is he ok?? you'll find out soon!
> 
> next chapter will be all from Bokuto's pov probably!
> 
> coming up: A SURPRISE you'll enjoy *flashes a devil smile*


	10. ninth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big blowout aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey sorry for not updating for two days! I had a weekend volleyball camp that was ALL DAY LONG and my legs are dead. so I present to you one the saddest and emotional chapters.
> 
> let there be angst!

He sat in the waiting room. Bokuto was scared. It wasn’t the usual fear he felt when broke his arm when he ran into a tree, riding a bike for the first time. The fear when he got hurt in a game, not knowing if he would ever play again. The fear when his brother had gotten into a car accident, coming home from college. 

It was something different, something he never felt before. The ache in his chest was not painful, but felt hollow. He’s been up for about 5 hours, staying up with the wonders of coffee. 

“ **Bokuto, you’re falling asleep. Just go home already** .” Kuroo asked, taking a seat beside him. He shook his head, his eyes nodding off. 

He couldn’t leave, it all was his fault. Did he push too much? Was he overworking himself? He knelt his head in his hands, taking it all in. 

“ **Kuroo you know I can’t** .” he groaned. Rubbing his eyes, he remembered what Suga and Oikawa told them. 

_ After Akaashi had collapsed, the whole crowd was chaotic. He’d seen him sway but wasn’t able to catch as he fall, hitting his head. He had rushed to him, checking his pulse, he was breathing. He called 119, as he saw them all rush up to him. It was all a blur as soon, the ambulance came and whisked him away in a stretcher. He stood there, and someone touches him and he flinches. But it’s only Kuroo. He tugs his arm and Kuroo is leading him to his car, Kenma trailing behind him. He’s asked if he was ok, he can’t hear anything. Nothing but the pulse rushing to his head. They lead him to to the front desk of the hospital, asking for Akaashi, and they go into the elevator, arriving to the floor. He sees all his friends in the reception room. Sitting in chairs, were all his friends, restless and pacing. Upon their entrance, Oikawa greets him.  _

_ “ _ **_We haven’t heard anything, they won’t tell us shit_ ** _.” he says shortly, he looked angry.  _

_ Suga is quiet.  _

_ “ _ **_I have something to share, it’s important_ ** _.” he shares a knowing look with Oikawa.  _

_ “ _ **_We something to tell you guys_ ** _.” he corrects. They all give them curious glances.  _

_ “When Akaashi was enrolled by the school, his parents requested someone to look after him, so the academy asked us to blend in and help him out. We,of course, were still students but just sort of caretakers. His parents had offered to pay us, but once we saw who Akaashi was, we declined.” they said.  _

_ “ _ **_Why were you his caretakers? I understand he was deaf but he wouldn’t need to be taken care of.”_ ** _ he heard Kuroo point out. There was a murmur of agreement. The words that came out their mouths, had shattered him. _

_ “ _ **_Akaashi was diagnosed with Batten disease at the age 13, a rare fatal illness inflicting with the nervous system. He loved music at a young age, so they let go to school, live a normal live, they thought he was fine, but tonight was a trigger, he’s gotten worse…_ ** _ ” he knew what they were getting at.  _

_ “ _ **_He’s dying.”_ ** _ he spoke and they all turned in his direction.  _

_ “ _ **_His shaking, lack of stamina and coordination, is because of this,”_ ** _ he gestured.  _

_ “ _ **_This  is what is killing him._ ** _ ” and with a nod, he slide down.  _

_ “ _ **_I’m so sorry Bokuto._ ** _ ” he heard. And so all he did was laugh, it seemed like it was a long time since he had a good laugh. He really needed one.  _

_ “ _ **_Did I push him? Was this performance what provoked this mess?_ ** _ ” he blamed himself. It was clear. But no one responded.  _

**_“I…_ ** _ ” Oikawa’s voice was soft. And it his turn to get the spotlight. _

**_“A few months ago, he ran out the house. I was senseless and thought he would be back. But an hour later, he never returned so me and Iwaizumi set out to look for him. We searched for him until we found him lying in a park, he was bleeding. We later found out that his legs stopped working. They failed him--_ ** _ ” suga interrupted him.  _

**_“Why didn’t you tell me, or better yet why didn’t you go the freakin doctor. he's lying in a hospital bed for god’s sake of something that happened to him before,Oikawa I knew you were petty but this._ ** _ ” Suga hissed angrily.  _ **** _ Iwaizumi was about to take a step forward when Daichi reached out to Suga.  _

_ “ _ **_Sugawara why don’t you let him finish._ ** _ ” he asked gently.  _

_ “ _ **_He told me not to tell anyone, to keep it a secret. He didn’t tell his family_ ** _.”  _

_ “ _ **_God, Akaashi why are you so selfish.”_ ** _ he laughed weakly. He didn’t know what else to say. How could’ve he not known? It didn’t make any sense.   _

_ “ _ **_I’m sorry--_ ** _ ” but Bokuto harshly stopped him. _

_ “ _ **_There’s no use saying sorry, all we have to do is wait._ ** _ ”  _

  
  


But that was several hours ago, and now he felt himself drifting. He snapped open when he heard footsteps stepping up. It was Dr. Watanabe, the person who was surveying Akaashi. They all bounded up to him, and he chuckled.

“ **I understand your concern and it’s alright. He is awake, a little shaken. So please be gentle. As a forewarning, he will be confined to a wheelchair, nurses will down the hall if you need anything.”** he told them the room number and they walked a bit before stopping at #13. The door was slightly open and hesitantly they opened it. Akaashi layed in bed, his head was laid against a pillow and he turned when he entered. There was an upward tilt to his lips, but his eyes were cast downwards. Suga was the first one to approach him, giving him a hug and Akaashi seemed startled at the action. 

“ **Akaashi, I hope you are feeling better.** ” there was affection in his voice. 

“ **Is my- violin, when I fell, it slipped from my hand.** ” he seemed sad, but Bokuto was pissed. How could he only care about his violin, and not his own health. 

“ **It broke, the bridge is unfixable.** ” he said slowly. 

“ **I assume they know.”** he said shortly. Finally acknowledging the other people in the room. 

“ **What does it matter?** ” Suga bits of patience was running out he could tell. 

“ **Simple. I didn’t want to be a burden.** ” his mouth went dry, what was he talking about? 

And Suga fumed. “ **A burden? By not telling anyone that you collapsed before? You worried everyone! And all you care about is the damn violin!”** Suga slapped the table. 

“ **Suga, we’ve discussed this”** Oikawa warns moving up.  And like a tornado, Suga whips around. 

“ **And you? You agreed to his antics! Oikawa your stupidity is what got us all into this!** ” 

“ **Suga, please stop.** ” Akaashi said limply. But Suga continued on and then something snapped.

“ **Suga I said stop! It’s not your decisions to make for me. I’m an adult. Your not responsible for me!** ” he shouted. And Akaashi became quiet. 

“ **Akaashi, please calm down, and Suga don’t lash out on him.** ” Oikawa says sternly. 

But Akaashi puts his hand out to stop him. “ **Unless, of course, my parents.** ” he sighed, but it finished with a laugh. The laugh was different, not the light one that made his heart flutter, but the one that made him go cold. It was brisk and chilling. 

Bitter. 

“ **Were you my babysitter? A caretaker hired by my parents, to look after me?** ” he asked coldly. 

“ **We declined, we couldn’t accept the money. Akaashi we had to keep this low.** ” Oikawa reasons. 

“ **Were you just being fake? So it was true! Trying to get closer to me, just to make sure I don’t break?** ” he sounded broken, his voice wavering.

But Bokuto stood there. Suga came closer, reaching to touch his shoulder and Akaashi flinched. 

“ **Akaashi, please understand..** ” 

it was all too fast, a loud slap echoed the room. And Suga staggered back, cradling his swollen cheek. Daichi reached out to catch him, Suga on the brink of tears. 

Akaashi was about to crack. 

“ **Don’t touch me.** ” his voice was dangerously low. Bokuto was hanging in the back of the room, watching all of this. Soon Akaashi starts to cry, more of whimpering. Then it gets louder. He takes a step forward. 

“ **You are selfish,** ” he says icily. He has no room in his head for mercy. The room went silent. Akaashi looked up, finally noticing who it was. His eyes widened. 

“ **Bok-uto-sa--n.** ” he cried out. 

“ **Stop this now. Don’t be self-centered, when we are trying to help you. Do you think people are not going to pity you?** ” at the word  _ pity _ he quivers. He opens his mouth to say something. But Bokuto cut him off.

“ **You don’t understand.** ” he hiccuped. 

“ **Damn right I don’t, you are so hard to understand. I did care. For you. Once.** ” his voice was uneven. He cleared his throat. 

“ **Bokuto, the doctor said to be gentle, you’re clearly upsetting him** .” kuroo said, protesting.he stepped even closer, meeting him at eye level. He could see his eyes clearly. They weren’t the bright ones, but the dull colorless color that showed nothing. He was empty.

“ **Tell me when you’re ready to be a real person, and not an asshole.** ” Bokuto stepped back, and the group made space for him and he started to turn away. 

“ **Where are you going?** ” Akaashi was panicking. He started to scramble out of bed, the IV dripping from his arm, unlatching. 

“ **Call the doctor** .” someone orders. The nurses enter to see Akaashi going into hysteria. 

“ **Don’t leave me!** ” Akaashi was screaming, the nurses were trying to hold him down. He wrenched from their grip, falling on the floor, landing knees first. Bokuto looked away, his voice was mixed with crying and screaming, most likely being heard from miles away. Then three more people enter, an older man and women with black hair and a younger sister maybe? All with the same traits. They approached the  agitated Akaashi. They tried to wrap his arms around him, but flung away. Tears pouring down his face. 

“ **Get away from me!** ” he shouted. Bokuto was walking away, he gave one glance. 

“ **I hate you! I hate you all! Go away! Just let me die!** ” Bokuto froze. How could be so sure to be involved with death? Does he really believe that there’s no life for him? 

Down the hall, he walked slowly, his body moving like stiff joints. The screaming died down, and he heard cries of his name but he didn’t look back. 

  
  


He had no clue who long Akaashi was staying in the hospital, he didn’t care. All winter break, for the first week, he stayed cooped up in his bed playing video games. Kuroo knocked on the door a few times trying to get him to eat. But he had bars hidden in his bedroom, so lived on that. 

He felt emotions run through him.

Anger.

Greed.

Guilt. 

He felt this the most. His words were bruising and hurt Akaashi he knew that. But he wondered how Suga and Oikawa handled this. He hadn’t heard anything from them. He still had to go to volleyball practice, Coach would be angry since their tournament is so close. Oikawa wasn’t there, and he didn’t dare ask any of his teammates. They were all so distant and distracted. So was he. None of them played their best. Not even the freak duo. Christmas was only two days away and he had no plans. Normally he’d visit his family, but they were on a business trip so that was out of the bag. They were living in America, so rarely ever had time to visit, only on holidays and breaks. He was slouching his bed when his phone rang. It rang and rang until Bokuto decided to pick it up. It read a number that he didn’t recognize. He hit answer. 

“ **Who is this?** ” he asked. There was a draft silence and a click, then a girl voice answered. 

“ **This is Akaashi Reiko, Akaashi’s sister. We need to talk.** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shizz its getting real....
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter! the chapter you've been waiting for


	11. tenth encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMMMMMMM ITS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello for i have sinned, theres smut but like consenual and slow it starts from "do you want to continue?"and ends till the end the chapter if u dont like that... but if u do then welcome amazing people!
> 
> its the chapter we've waited for!

Bokuto thinks about hanging up, he didn’t know what to expect from this. There was so clear emotion coming from the voice. She didn’t seem pissed off which was a slight relief. 

“ **I’m listening.** ” he sat up. The receiver fell short and there was a pause. 

“ **Bokuto-kun, you were a friend of Akaashi?** ” was he? He had no idea were their relationship stood at.

He didn’t plan on finding out. He gave up. 

“ **I’ll be honest. I don’t what we are.** ” 

“ **Listen, for a second. I want you to understand. Ever since the night of the accident, he’s changed. He won’t speak to us, he won’t use sign language to talk to us. He’s messed up, I try to tell myself that it’s just the medication that’s making him that way. But it’s not that. Somethings killing him.** ” he heard a sniffle, and he wonders if he hears crying in the background. 

“ **What does calling me, have to do with anything? And how did you get my number?** ” he retorted. 

“ **His phone. I beg you, please. Akaashi needs you.** ” 

_ Akaashi needs you. He doesn’t need me. _

“ **He needs his family, and all they did was send him away and look what happened?** ” he presses angrily. 

There was silence. Then a crackle. 

“ **You love him, don’t you? You’re in love with my brother,** ” she says finally. 

How could she assume this wild presumption! How dare she? Did she knew what he’d gone through? He always thought of Akaashi,the quiet, brilliant violinist who used to make his heart thump when ever he was in 5-feet radius of him. Now it was all gone. That night, he saw a broken heart, there is no medicine, no bandage, no cure. He tried to contain every bone in his body not to run over to him and hug him. 

Maybe he was the selfish one, leaving Akaashi so vulnerable. He had ran away, made him cry, he hated seeing Akaashi cry. He wept, screamed for him while Bokuto walked away. He didn’t even ask how he was for god’s sake. Maybe he was getting in an over his head a bit, and he was interrupted from his thoughts. 

“ **Are you there?** ” Reiko asked. 

“ **Where’s Akaashi now? Is he in his dorms?** ” he had no knowledge what he was doing over winter break. 

“ **No after he was released, he came back home at least until he’s allowed to go back to school.** ” but he also knew so he could avoid Oikawa and everyone at the university. 

Probably him. 

“ **I’ll take the next train out, send me your address and I will be there as soon I can.** ” he hears a sigh and a thousand thank-you’s ,making him chuckle slightly. Before he hangs up, he asks. 

“ **Does Akaashi know that I will be coming?** ” nothing answered. Immediately he knew. 

“ **No, he doesn’t. It’s a surprise.** ” he hanged up. He began packing up right away. Stuffing some clothes, and a toothbrush. He didn’t have any assignment that knew of over the break, he zipped his gym bag serving as a overnight bag. Kuroo was over at Kenma’s ,meaning he wouldn’t be home till early morning. It was late, the trains would be empty, taking his motorcycle would be longer. He opened his phone when he saw a new message which he saved as  _ Reiko _ , he only lived about 20 minutes from the university. He board the train for Honshu, scrolling to see anymore messages. But his inbox was empty. He slept until he heard a ring signaling it was his stop. He chose to walk, knowing that he needed the exercise. 

His GPS told him that it wasn’t too far away, and he stopped at a fence. In front of a Japanese traditional house. It was older, but held some the features that made it newer. He prodded the fence, it was unlocked. He stepped through, leading him to walkway. Surrounded by him, were flowers, full of flowers. Then he stopped, he was nervous. He pressed the doorbell,it rang, and a few seconds later he heard footsteps coming up. The door opened, and there was the girl from the hospital, well more like a full grown woman. She looked a lot like Akaashi, long black hair cascading to her shoulders, except with grey eyes. She was shorter, but she had the look that made them siblings. 

“ **You’re Bokuto?** ” her voice was sturdy, but tinged with relief.

“ **Yes, that’s me.** ” 

“ **Come in, my parents want to meet you officially.** ” he gulped, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. Reiko must’ve noticed the gesture, because she laughed.

“ **My parents won’t hurt they’re good people.** ” she opened the door wider, and he stepped in. taking his shoes off at the entryway. She took him to the kitchen and living room where two people stood. Reiko cleared her throat, and they turned around. A man with glasses perched at the tip of his with graying hair and green eyes. They were like Akaashi’s slanted, and bright. He stood at around 6’0, around his height. His mother, was the spitting image of Akaashi. The hair, the smile she gave when he entered.  

He reached out to shake their hands, but they swooped in for a hug. They held him firmly, this was unexpected.

“ **Bokuto-kun, it’s an honor to have you here. Would like something to drink? Milk? Tea? Juice? Have a seat.** ” Akaashi-san glided him to the table,and he sat down. 

“ **Water is fine.** ” he said shyly. He looked around, there were family photos all over. 

He’s given water, and he takes a sip at his dry throat. 

“ **I saw you the winter concert, you were incredible.** ” his dad hummed in appreciation. And he turned pink. 

“ **It was all Akaashi sir, but thank you.”** he fumbled with the cup, putting it down. 

**“Are you on a scholarship at the Tokyo school of music?** ” his mother asked. 

He shakes his head. “ **I have a volleyball scholarship at Keio University, but I take my music courses there.** ” Reiko whistled. 

“ **That’s amazing, Akaashi played volleyball in high school.** ” he nodded,

“ **Yes, Akaashi an amazing setter.** ” he complimented. His setting was so easy to hit. He was graceful and elegant. They raise their eyebrows in bewilderment. 

“ **Akaashi hasn’t played in a year, he had to quite in his third year due his health….** ” he paled, he remembered when they played the mock game, he grew very tired and sickly. 

He hadn’t said anything, but what it because of the disease?

“ **He came by my university, he joined for a while. Was his legs failing, does it have to do why he stopped playing volleyball?** ” he asked quietly. 

“ **Yes, he refused to be in a wheelchair, not the crutches that he was admitted to wear if he needed them. He must really like you to agree to do that.** ” he blushed. He did that for him? He saw the face that Akaashi made when he was playing. 

Sheer happiness. 

“ **I’m sorry, I couldn’t have made him play if I knew.** ” he bowed, but he only heard them chuckle. 

“ **Bokuto-kun, it’s not your fault. Keiji has always been stubborn, it comes from his mother.** ” his father pokes, and Akaashi-san slaps his shoulder. 

“ **So how did you meet Keiji?** ” his mother asked,turning her attention back to her. 

He chuckles himself at the memory. 

“ **I was looking for someone at the university, when I heard music playing. It kinda compelled me and I followed it. I found Akaashi there, he looked peaceful. I watched for a while until I accidentally made a noise and scared him. So he ran away.** ” they smiled at his story. 

“ **Akaashi’s music has that power doesn’t it? He never allowed us to listen to his music until it was completed it. And it when it was finished it was beautiful.** ” he nodded in agreement. 

“ **I find it chilling when he plays, considering he’s-deaf. The music speaks itself.** “ he could listen to it all day. 

Then Reiko giggles. 

“ **Oh, you’re in deep, I can see it. Right, Okasan?** ” he’s now blushing hard. He finds himself stumbling over words. And Akaashi’s family is looking at him with amusement. 

“ **Don’t worry, you have our blessing. You can marry him.** ” they both called her out. 

“ **I already did that, but on accident. I signed something thinking it was ‘hello’ but I had said ‘will you marry me?’”** they burst out laughing, and he feels childish. They were such a care-free family.

“ **Bokuto-kun, were dearly sorry for dragging you into this mess, but Akaashi needs you.** ” it became serious, and he nodded. They smiled, and gave him on more hug. 

Reiko hugged him individually. He was slipped something into his hand and he opened it. Condoms and lube. He quickly put it into his bag, without anyone seeing it. 

“ **You’ll need it.** ” she gleefully whispered. 

“ **He’s in the garden.** ” and she pushed him to the closed door. He swallowed and opened it. It was bright, there violets, peach flowers, sakura and many others surrounding the space. 

_ Hushabye, Hushabye! _

_ My good Baby, Sleep! _

_ As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? _

_ A toy drum and a shō flute. _

He heard a low voice ahead of him, he recognized the song, it was a japanese lullaby. 

_ Where did my boy's babysitter go? _

_ Beyond that mountain, back to her home. _

Was that Akaashi’s voice, he stepped closer, he had a nice voice. It was pleasant and soothing.

_ As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? _

_ A toy drum and a shō flute. _

It finished, and he saw Akaashi, wearing a green yukata, the color of a rainforest, with swirling patterns leading to the hem. His skin was more radiant from far, but as he neared it wasn’t all it seemed. He looked thinner. 

He still looked beautiful. 

“ **I didn’t know you could sing?** ” he said behind him, and Akaashi looked startled, turning around. A flash of grief disappeared in his eyes.

“ **What are you doing here Bokuto-san.** ” he stood up from his crouching position. 

“ **I’m your savior.** ” he said jokingly, hoping to get a reaction but he stared, impassive. 

“ **Follow me.** ” and he followed him into a large room. It was similar to the layout in his dorm. There was a large king sized bed, and a desk cluttered with music. 

“ **I know Reiko sent you.** ” he catches on fast. How was he doing to do this?

“ **Akaashi, listen please after what I have to say you can decide if you want me to stay or not. I’ll respect either decision.”** Akaashi sighs and nods, so he starts. 

“ **I met you when I was thirteen, my parents dragged me to a concert. I sat there bored, that was until the stage rose and a boy appeared. He played the violin, and when he played I was mesmerized. I became in love with music, I trained hard everyday to play the piano. The boy inspired me, and when I saw you playing in the music room, I knew it was you. The mysterious stranger. I wanted to learn more about you, and I did. You’re kind, stubborn, talented,and insecure. But I knew that I was falling hard. Even all your quirks that I didn’t understand, It made you like you even more. I fell in love with you, Akaashi. And when I saw you collapse, I got so scared. I had no clue what was wrong. You were indifferent and it made me mad, we all cared. I snapped, and it made you vulnerable and I saw another side of you. I felt guilty. When I kissed you, on your birthday. I was scared that I screwed everything up. You make me so happy, and I felt like it was love at first sight. I messed everything up, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”** he felt his voice waver and crack. He heard crying and he looked up. Akaashi stood there, sobbing.

“ **Bokuto-san, why? Why did you make it so hard?** ” he stepped forward. Bokuto reached out on instinct to touch his cheek, and he didn’t pull away. He wiped the tears away, and pulled him close. Akaashi met him halfway and their lips met. His lips were soft, and he pulled him closer. 

Bokuto pulled away. 

“ **I’m sorr-”** he was hushed by his finger. 

“ **Kiss me again.** ” Akaashi whispered. He threw his bag on the ground, and kissed him again. He angled his head, deepening the kiss. Akaashi gasped and cradled his neck, coming closer. He nipped at his bottom lip, kneading it open with his tongue, and Akaashi opened it, he explored the roof of his mouth, tasting like mint. He groaned, and Akaashi backed him up to head of the bed. He skimmed the cold skin of Akaashi’s back,making him shiver. Bokuto opened a small slit from the top of the Yukata, draping over his shoulders, leaving it exposed. He traced his collarbones idly, switching positions, he moved up to the shell of his ears, bumping his hearing aid, he kissed it before moving down. He found his skin littered with birthmarks, sucking on everyone of them. 

He pushed the clothing farther down, revealing his chest and stomach. Lazily, he traced his finger in around his body. He shrugged off his jacket, and t-shirt that wore, revealing his tone muscles from years of volleyball. He noticed Akaashi staring, and he grinned. 

“ **Like what you see?** ” he teased and Akaashi grew pink. He peppered small kisses trailing down his body, making him gasp. He stopped at the knot keeping the clothing together. He looked up, and asked for approval and he nodded. He undid the knot and it fell away revealing briefs. 

Slide off his jeans, leaving them both only in their garments.

“ **Do you want to continue?** ” he asked. Akaashi looked nervous. He reached out and caressed his cheek, and Akaashi gave another nod. He pulled him for another kiss, heated and fiery, he pulled on his bottom lip, and Akaashi groaned, stirring him. He palmed his hand akaashi’s front. He was hard. He stifled a groan, and slide underneath. It was hot and he pumped slowly. Akaashi started writhering, then bucking his hips slightly. He felt hot stickiness on his hand, he looked up sheepishly. He slid his own underwear down revealing his hard state. Akaashi pulled his own, and they were both unclothed. He grabbed the condiments from his bag and he stared at him. 

“ **Reiko** .” he answered. And Akaashi covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He clutched them and spread his legs. He kneeled down and began sucking the flesh of his thigh and Akaashi was quivering below him. He peeled away and grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his hands, and stuck a finger into his hole, Akaashi froze, but relaxed growing as he pushed fathur. He added another finger, scissoring back and forth, stretching him.

“ **Ahh Bokuto-”** he started whimpering,he was tight. He groaned. He stood up on his knees, crouching over him. He unwrapped the wrapper and slid the condom on his cock. Pouring a generous amount of lube on top, he positioned himself at the wide hole. 

“ **Are you ready? Well go slow.** ” he said gently. He slid against the headboard, and gazed at him with his beautiful green eyes, filled  with lust. 

“ **I’m ready.** ” when he first entered, it was still tight and hot, and he moaned at the impact. He saw Akaashi wiggle at the odd feeling. He brushed Akaashi’s matted hair. Kissing his forehead. 

“ **You can move.** ” he heard Akaashi rasp, and he shifted, moving in and out. Akaashi was a mess, he gasped and moaned wrapping his legs around his shoulders. 

“ **You’re being so good, just like that.** ” he groaned going faster. Their flesh slapping, and skin making a noise. He pivoted his hips closer, hitting his prostate sending a shock of pleasure and Akaashi screamed. Luckily the walls were sound proof.

“ **Yes, yes right there!** ” Akaashi wailed and he dug there, most likely creating bruises there. Hitting over and over again, the room were filled with sounds of pleasure. He never thought that his sounded any more beautiful. He was sweaty, and shining. 

“ **Say my name.** ” Bokuto pleaded.

“ **Koutarou, Koutarou. I’m-”** he whimpered his mouth slightly open and the orgasm rippled through, soon enough his own happened. 

**“Keiji** .” the name sounded amazing in his mouth as he shuddered. He fell right beside Akaashi,trying to catch his breath. 

“ **You’re beautiful, you know that right?** ” he said, kissing him chastely. The room smelled of sweat and sex, they should probably change the sheets but he felt so tired.

“ **Go to sleep, Koutarou.** ” Akaashi whispered,and he rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and he pulled him in. He dozed off, and his eyes grew heavy.

_ I love you too.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damnnn that was my first time writing the good stuff


	12. eleventh encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I actually bottomed. But it was amazing! It was nice and slow. He was gentle and his body was…” he feigned groaning. Hooking his finger around Bokuto’s shirt.  
> “I took you so well, right baby? Maybe we can try that next time?” he said sultry, lowering his voice. 
> 
> amends+sexual humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheeeee this chapter tho~
> 
> enjoy!

When Akaashi woke up, he felt pain. There was a horrible ache in his back, as he stretched, feeling cramped. The sun was shining in his face, and he winced. Turning the other direction, he’s met with a warm body. The memories came flooding back, and he blushed. It was all real. Bokuto’s confession, the kissing, his first time. Bokuto’s body was draped over Akaashi, his arm and legs in a twist. There was drool hanging down his lips, and his gold eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, so he decided not to disturb him. Slowly, he peeled and untangled his body away from him without waking him up. His naked body was smelly, and crusty. He trudged to the bathroom. Turning the hot water on, he stepped into the steamy air. His muscles unstrained and he scrubbed the content from his body with soap until he was clean. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and washed his hair, sighing at the hot water calming him down. 

He turned the water off and dried himself. He checked to see if he was still asleep and he was snoring. Small growling noises coming from his pouting lips, he looked cute. 

He dressed, in more comfortable clothes, and remembered to grab his crutches, when he was released from the hospital, he begged Dr. Watanabe to not be in the wheelchair. Just not yet. He clipped the hooks to his arms and limped out the door, his mother and father were in the kitchen, and Reiko was leafing through a magazine. 

“ **Good morning.** ” they look at him with surprise, and his mom rushes over to seat him. 

“You’re wearing your crutches…. Is something wrong?” he blushed. He couldn’t admit that his legs were sore from last night. 

“ **Just bothering a bit.** ” he palms his hands together, nervously. His mother hands him chopsticks and grilled fish with rice. 

He smiles at her and she ruffles his hair. 

He hears heavy footsteps, and Bokuto comes padding in. he yawns, his hair is down, and sprouting down. He’s wearing joggers and a Keio University pullover. 

“ **Good morning, Mr Akaashi and Mrs. Akaashi-san , and Reiko-san.** ” he greets them taking a seat next to him. His cheeks grow warm, and he noticed Reiko grinning at him, and scowls telling her knocking it off. 

“ **How’d you boys sleep?** ” his mother says, placing coffee in front of him. It was black, just how he liked it. He took a sip, appreciating the warmness seeping through his bones. 

“ **Like the dead.** ” Bokuto says, chewing his food down, at a fast pace. He must’ve been hungry. When was the last he ate? 

“ **Fine, Bokuto’s snoring is almost soothing.”** he says smirking. And Bokuto looks shocked and about to protest. So he reaches over and pats his silky hair, smiling warmly making him nuzzle into the movement. Then he remembers who he’s in front of and his mother sighs.

“ **Looks like their fine.** ” speaking more to Reiko and he glares. 

“ **It better be, after all the noises I heard yesterday. Akaashi, I didn’t know you could make such inhuman noises. I hope you had fun.** ” Reiko sneers, laughing as their faces turn red.  

“ **Onee-chan!** ” he hissed. And he heard Bokuto laugh, it was deep and real. He never thought that his would happen. Waking up with his family, hanging out with Bokuto. Being together. It seemed so real. 

“Hey, you ok? You zoned out for a second?” his ears deafened and he lip-read. So he waved it off, and shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. Humming along to Bokuto when he talked. 

“ **I need to go shopping for Christmas, wanna come?** ” he was asked by Bokuto when he was being helped up. He offered to clean the dishes, but Bokuto vigorously shook his head. 

“ **Go and relax Akaashi! We’ll go out when I finish.** ” and he returned to scrubbing the dishes. While Bokuto was laughing along his parents, he felt the need to play the violin, but then he recalled that it was broken. He could go the music shop and buy a new one but he had, had that one for 6 years. It was special. When Bokuto finished, he came back with his signature baseball hat turned backwards.

“ **Ready to go!** ” he chirped. Akaashi grabbed the car keys, he hadn’t drove in a long time and his car was sitting in the garage. 

“ **Akaashi, you better not be driving.** ” caught. He turned around to see Reiko with he arms crossed. But Bokuto wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him. 

“ **Reiko-san, don’t worry! I’ll be driving** !” and the keys were plucked from his hands, and Bokuto whisked off.

“ **You boys have fun! Don’t stay out late, you have to return to school** .” he froze, it would be okay. Everything would be okay. He took a deep breath, and closed the door behind him. A honk startled him and he saw Bokuto with his prius, and a wide smile on his face, making him soften. 

“ **I’ll get us to the nearest shopping mall!** ” Bokuto pumped his fists in victory.

“ **Bokuto-san, contain yourself. You don’t even know where we’re going.** ” he said, but that didn’t deflate his mood. 

“ **Don’t be a party pooper! That’s what a GPS is for.** ” he chided. And they drove into town, with Akaashi directing and a bouncing Bokuto wiggling in his seat. 

“ **You’re going to get us into a car crash if you don’t focus. Would you like me to drive?”** he said wryly. It was funny to watch him bounce up and down like a little kid. 

But then when he met his eyes, they were serious. 

“Akaashi, I don’t anymore strain on your body. Were close. Be careful.” and Bokuto reached his hand, and clasped it with his. 

This time, he didn’t let go. 

They arrived, parking in the almost full garage. When he swung the car door open, Bokuto was there holding his hand out. He grabbed it, and lifted himself out of the seat. 

“ **Do you need your crutches?** ” he looked up to see his golden eyes filled with worry. He tugged his shirt and kissed the worry off his face. He unwinded and grabbed his waist. He drew away from Bokuto. 

“ **Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’ll you if anything is wrong.** ” he said assuringly. They walked together through the mall, stopping by multiple stores. His parents had filled his bank account, so he was able to buy some presents too. But his hands weren’t as full as Bokuto’s whose were filled with shopping bags. And Akaashi’s bags too. 

He waited for Bokuto the longest at the music shop, he didn’t feel comfortable stepping in so he waited outside. When he returned, they walked down for lunch buying Kare raisu. It was sweet, Bokuto constantly asking if he was alright, usually he’d brush off any help but the genuine actions, make his heart swell. They spent the whole morning and afternoon shopping before they decided to head back. 

The next morning was full of lazy stay-ins and fuzzy feelings, but they had to get up. He prodded Bokuto up somehow, and he after breakfast he waited for Bokuto to finish packing up. 

“ **Please your always welcome to stay over anytime. You’re like family.** ” his mother said happily, pulling him into a hug. 

“He’s a keeper.” she signed and he rolled his eyes. 

“ **Thank you for your hospitality.** ” Bokuto bowed, and he his heart skipped a beat. 

“ **Akaashi, have fun-well see you for spring break.** ” she rubbed his palm, and he hugged her back. They said their last goodbyes. Reiko was driving them to the tokyo station, and she dropped him off. 

“ **Keiji, have fun.** ” she gave one last to the both of them and waved. Their train was there, and Bokuto steered him up the steps. He felt embarrassed using the crutches. 

He leaned against Bokuto and slept. 

He was awoken when it stopped, he was gently shaken. They took the bus to the university. 

“ **I asked them to meet us Starbucks.** ” they grabbed their bags, and he stumbled. 

He was nervous, he didn’t know if he was ready to confront. He was so horrible to them.

“ **It’ll be okay, like always.** ” Bokuto said softly. He cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

**“Thank you.** ” he whispered. They walked and Bokuto opened the door, he saw Kuroo who looked up from his drink.

“ **Bokuto! Merry Christmas!** ” the coffee shop was empty, except for all of them. Standing in the corner, smiles bright on their faces. Oikawa, Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi; even he was smiling, Kenma, and Kuroo. He stood there frozen, until Bokuto broke him out of a daze and he moved towards them. 

“ **I---....** ” he was tripping over his words, but he didn’t finish. He was being wrapped into a hug, by his two favorite people. 

“ **Thank you.** ” he choked on a sob. Oikawa was a messy crier. Snot and tears were running down his face. 

“ **I’m sorry, I was selfish, and I didn’t want people to be worried about my problems. I hope you can forgive me.** ” he wiped his tears and looked at them. 

“ **Oh Akaashi, we forgave you the moment Bokuto snapped. After he left, he put some sense into his words.** ” Suga sniffed. 

“ **Bro, see you are helpful.** ” Kuroo says playfully. 

Suga claps his hands bringing their attention together. 

“ **Now that’s settled, let’s celebrate! Present time!** ” Kuroo brought out hot chocolate and they passed out presents. He received a coffee cup from Oikawa and Iwaizumi that said ‘stop! You’re under a rest!’ it was cringy and they both knew that, but it beat his chipped one, and he thanked them both. A gift card for a massage from Suga who winked claiming it was from Daichi too who tinged pink. He even got something from Kenma and Kuroo, giving mittens and a music book. He smiled at him, and he nodded, a curl towards his lips. It was turn to give his gifts, he shifted to grab his gifts. 

First he turned to Suga. he gave him a grey sweater. 

“Thank you, Akaashi.” he said lightly, hugging him. He moved on to Oikawa, who opened the bag, to find a mikasa volleyball. His eyes widened. 

“The rare Mikasa edition. How’d you know.” he was crying. And he patted him on the back. 

“You’re not the only one who’s perceptive.” earning him a round of laughs.

“Blow your nose, everyone knows your an ugly crier.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa pouted and thanked him furiously. He bought Iwaizumi cologne, the one he always wearing. Who looks at him with amazement. 

“ **A good guess** .” he answered. He bought Kuroo windbreaker, and Kenma the newly released Kingdom of Hearts game. 

“How?” he uttered. Akaashi smiled. 

“ **I heard from Bokuto, who Kuroo to you, that you were waiting for it** .” in return, he got a hug. Finally he turned to Bokuto, he opened it. It was a sign language book. He looked at im in awe.

“You saw, are you--” he looked scared for a second. He patted his hand.

“ **I overheard from my parents that you wanted to learn, it’s all the basics. You really don’t have to.** ” he found himself blushing. 

“ **You may want to. Expand your vocabulary from ‘will you marry me?’”** Kuroo snickered, and Bokuto moved in to smack in the head. 

Bokuto handed everyone their gifts, and hands Akaashi a large wrapped box. 

It was heavy, and he unwrapped it. 

Inside was a Antique 4/4 Violin D Z Strad Model 220. He stared at Bokuto.

“Bokuto….” he strained, his voice was dry. 

“You’re violin was destroyed, so I bought the newest model, don’t worry you don’t owe me anything.” he stood up and flung himself at Bokuto, who wasn’t prepared and stumbled back a bit before catching him into his arms. Without realizing, he kissed him. 

Then he forgot they had company. 

“Oh-” he let go, but Bokuto’s arm was still wrapped around his waist. 

Oikawa was giggling,and so was Suga. Kuroo had a smug look on his face. Daichi and Iwaizumi shared non-expressive looks. And Kenma just stared. 

“ **So are on you gonna explain when this happen, or we gonna sit here awkwardly** .” Oikawa piped up.

They sat down, they had some explaining to do. 

“ **When did this happen?** ” 

“ **Are you too together?** ” they were bombarded with questions, mostly from Suga and Oikawa. 

“ **It happened two days ago.** ” he answered. 

“ **I really hope you two are being responsible.** ” Daichi warns.

Damn Bokuto and his loud mouth.

“ **That’s a little too for that.** ” it was quiet. And there was a shriek.

“ **Keiji-chan, you got laid! How was it? Was Bokuto gentle? Did you go raw?** ” that was from Kuroo. 

“ **Yes, we did it. Now Koutarou, would you mind explaining to them in details since you started this conversation?** ” he asked Bokuto icily. Kuroo whistled only to his dismay.

“ **Koutarou? Damn Bo he has you wrapped around his little finger? Now tell me, and be honest, Akaashi did you top?  He’s a real wuss in bed. He needs someone to control him.** ” he decided to play along. 

“ **I actually bottomed. But it was amazing! It was nice and slow. He was gentle and his body was…”** he feigned groaning. Hooking his finger around Bokuto’s shirt. 

“I took you so well, right baby? Maybe we can try that next time?” he said sultry, lowering his voice. 

Bokuto turned bright red, and he turned back to Oikawa and Kuroo.

“ **Satisfied?** ” he asked, they both nodded with horror. He laughed, releasing a wave of breathy air. 

They drank their hot chocolate, neither of them bringing up the topic again. 

His phone rang, to a unknown number. He stood up.

“ **I’ll be right back.** ” he promised. He exited the shop and hit answer. 

“Hello?” he asked. He rarely took phone calls, it was easier to text. 

“Hello is this Akaashi? This is Robert Hulsten from American Music Company.” a man's voice asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” he said unsurely. 

“I’m here offering you for a tour performance in America. We’ve been watching you for a while, and were wondering if you were interested in a contract. You’ll be paid of course.”he added. He hasn’t done a performance in a long time. With his health and all. He should perform. 

“You have time, the offer stands for a while. You may want to discuss with your family. Just take time for consideration.” he asked. And he said he’d about it. 

He really wanted to do one more. He didn’t know how much he would be allowed to play. 

The door chimed, and Bokuto’s voice was behind him.

“ **Is everything alright** ?” he smiled. Looping his arm around him, he knew one thing for sure. 

“ **Everything’s just fine. Let’s head back inside.** ” he kissed him on the forehead and they went back together. 

He couldn’t tell Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm secrets already! how long will this last?
> 
> I AlSO WaNT TO MENTION! ONLY 2 more CHAPTERS LEFT+ EPILOGUE AND THEN THE END WILL COME!
> 
> thank you all who have been here!
> 
> comment and KUDOS 
> 
> CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ILL BE WRITING AFTER THIS!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925140/chapters/34575644
> 
> Next chapter: the truth

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think i cant wait to hear your opinions!


End file.
